Cita Exprés
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Eran mis vacaciones y lo único que deseaba hacer era estar en el sofá matando el tiempo sin hacer nada más, pero las gemelas, mis queridas compañeras de piso, no iban a dejar que eso pasara. Tenían que hacer de las suyas ¡Apuntándome a unas citas a ciegas! Y, como no tuve más remedio tuve que ir con tal de no seguir aguantando sus réplicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Eran mis vacaciones y lo único que deseaba hacer era estar en el sofá matando el tiempo sin hacer nada más, pero las gemelas, mis queridas compañeras de piso, no iban a dejar que eso pasara. Tenían que hacer de las suyas ¡Apuntándome a unas citas a ciegas! Y, como no tuve más remedio tuve que ir con tal de no seguir aguantando sus réplicas.**

**Y mientras que los acompañantes que me tocaban no me agradaban nada, el único que me llama la atención es el organizador del acontecimiento y dueño del negocio. Y es ahí cuando empieza el caos…**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Por fin llegaron mis deseadas vacaciones, después de un año y medio sin descansar. Pensaréis que tenía un montón de planes, como ir a la playa a pasear o, quizás, apuntarme a clases de yoga, pero lo cierto era que no. Mi mejor plan era coger una manta, tirarme en el sofá a ver series y no levantarme de allí en todo el día.

Sé que no era una de las mejores opciones para disfrutar el tiempo libre, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Mis compañeras de piso, las gemelas Shion y Ino, trabajaban en la misma empresa que yo, así que no tenía con quién hacer planes. Mi relación de 6 años se había acabado hacía solo algunos meses y no es que tuviera demasiadas ganas de ponerme a vivir la "vida loca". Era una aburrida, como siempre me decía Ino, ya lo había aceptado.

Aquel día no me dio tiempo a poner mi serie favorita cuando escuché cómo las gemelas volvían de trabajar. Se me había pasado la mañana volando mientras organizaba un poco mi habitación y recogía el resto de la casa.

—¡Hinata! ¡Ya estamos en casa! —gritó Ino al cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré. No es que me molestase que viviésemos las 3 en la misma casa, al revés, me hacían compañía, pero sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar. A pesar de ser hermanas gemelas y exactas físicamente, por dentro no tenían nada que ver.

Ino era directa, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y, sobre todo, el riesgo. Siempre estaba encima de mí, riñéndome, obligándome a hacer cosas que no haría por mí misma. Aunque en más de una ocasión se lo agradecí, porque siempre me costaba arrancar para hacer las cosas, otras tantas no. Se preocupaba por mí, a su manera, aunque yo necesitaba meditar más todo. Lo cierto siempre fue que nos llevó por caminos inexplorados y que pasamos muy buenos momentos juntas, las tres, por sus locuras, pero necesitaba algo de tranquilidad en mi vida.

Shion, sin embargo, era todo amor y dulzura. Siempre le tocaba pararle los pies a Ino en sus planes alocados y con ella sí se podía tener una conversación mucho más tranquila. Era capaz de entender, de escuchar y les ponía más sentido común a las situaciones.

Ambas se complementaban la una a la otra y a la vez también a mí.

Habíamos conseguido formar un buen grupo, sabía que sin ellas era incapaz de tomar decisiones. Las veía como los típicos muñequitos que te aconsejaban en el hombro, en plan demonio y angelito. Ino siempre me daba la idea más alocada y era capaz de llevarme directa a la tentación, mientras Shion frenaba cualquier acto de insensatez y me hacía meditar.

Entraron rápidamente a dejar los bolsos y abrigos en el perchero. Siempre me asombró lo idénticas que eran, tanto que me costaba a veces distinguirlas.

Tenían el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos azules y profundos, junto a unos cuerpos angelicales. Shion y Ino parecían sacadas directamente desde Suiza, nada que ver conmigo, de pelo liso y negro, ojos violáceos y mi cuerpo, no estaba nada mal, pero no me gustaba enseñarlo demasiado.

—¿Esto va en serio? —dijo Ino al llegar al salón y al mirarme.

—¿En serio? —pregunté haciéndome la tonta, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—¿Te has pasado todo el día ahí, tirada, con una manta?

—Acabo de sentarme...

—Ya... —Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la mesa del salón mientras se quitaba los tacones.

—Te dije que teníamos que haberla apuntado antes.

—Aún no sé si es buena idea —le respondió Shion, pero parecía que esta vez estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

—Sabes que, si no, ese va a ser su plan, me da hasta coraje verla ahí sentada, está desperdiciando su juventud.

—No seas exagerada, apenas lleva unos días así.

Las miraba alucinando. Estaban hablando de mí como si no estuviese presente.

—¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté.

Ambas hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras y siguieron hablando como si nada. Me quedé allí, observándolas, intentando descifrar de qué hablaban, pero no tenía ni idea. Después de un buen rato, vi cómo Shion cogía una especie de hoja de su bolso y se acercaba sonriente a mí, junto a Ino. Ambas se sentaron a mi lado, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, sin decir mucho más.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté con algo de miedo.

—Hinata... —comenzó a decir Shion intentando buscar las mejores palabras —Te vemos un poco decaída y nos gustaría ayudarte.

—Sí, la verdad es que da asco verte todo el día ahí tirada —añadió Ino.

—Deja de ser así, debemos tener tacto al decirle las cosas —recriminó Shion a Ino y cogió aire —, lo cierto es que creemos que tenemos que echarte una mano.

—Echarme una mano... —repetí un poco escéptica.

—Exacto, así que te hemos organizado varias citas —dijo Ino.

—¿Varias citas? —pregunté asustada.

—¡No seas bruta! —volvió a recriminarle Shion —No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces...?

Shion me dio la hoja que tenía en la mano.

—Se trata de una agencia que organiza citas rápidas, para que conozcas hombres de una vez, a ver si así te quitas un poco la cara de amargada —soltó Ino.

—¿Siempre tienes que adelantarte a las cosas? —Shion y ella siempre discutían.

—Solo le he hecho un resumen... Ella sabe que todo se lo digo con amor—Shion suspiró, como siempre hacía con ella.

—¿Citas rápida? —seguía sin entender nada.

—Sí, Hinata, te apuntas y cuando vayas tienes un tiempo determinado para hablar con cada participante y después, en la fiesta que dan, si te interesa alguno, solo tienes que decírselo a los organizadores.

—No estáis hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Yo siempre lo hago—dijo Ino medio ofendida.

—Creo que esto no es para mí... —le devolví la hoja a Shion e intenté ponerme de pie.

—Hinata —dijo Ino mientras me agarraba la pierna para no dejar moverme—, tienes que conocer gente nueva, la relación con Toneri se acabó hace mucho, acéptalo.

—No se trata de Toneri... —la miré —Es que no quiero conocer a nadie.

—No te cierres al amor —Shion me cogió la mano—, tienes que intentarlo de nuevo Hina.

—Eso, no seas amargada —añadió Ino.

Miré de nuevo la hoja y volví a negar por dentro. Me gustaba la forma tradicional de conocer gente, no le veía nada de atractivo a aquel plan. Pasarme la noche hablando con 20 desconocidos y después estar obligada a asistir a una fiesta para decidir si me había interesado alguno no era mi pan ideal para encontrar pareja, era una romántica empedernida, eso no era para mí.

También tenía que reconocer que no había olvidado a Toneri y que su recuerdo aún me tenía atrapada. Le dediqué los mejores años de mi vida, le di todo lo que tenía y, aun así, no tuvo reparos en irse con su compañera de trabajo. Sentía que, en parte, seguía teniendo el corazón roto.

—Tengo que pensarlo —dije para intentar quitarme el plan de encima.

—No va a pensar nada —Ino miró a Shion.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no lo meditas un rato? —preguntó Shion.

—Sabes que no va a meditar nada, tiene que ir y punto —dijo Ino.

—No sé, es que no me parece buena idea... —intenté explicar.

—¿Y pasarte todo el tiempo aquí tirada y amargada sí? —Ino lo decía todo con la mirada.

Me puse de pie y empecé a dar vueltas por el salón mientras leía una y otra vez todo lo que habían apuntado en la hoja.

—Vamos, Hinata, date una oportunidad —Shion sonreía—, solo será una noche.

—¿Y para cuándo me habéis apuntado exactamente?

—Para esta noche, tienes tiempo para organizarlo —respondió Ino.

—¿Esta noche? —pegunté mientras las miraba alucinando.

—Sí, es viernes —Ino me guiñó un ojo —y aunque no salgas con novio, puedes darle una alegría a tu cuerpo, que buena falta te hace. Dijo haciendo que mis pómulos se sonrojaran.

—No le eches cuenta —Shion le dedicó una mirada —, tú solo ve para dar una oportunidad al amor, quizás encuentras a tu príncipe azul.

—Y si no, pues disfrutas de un buen polvo —Ino reía.

No pensaba ir de ninguna forma a algo así. No conocía para nada cómo funcionaba y pensaba que tener charlas de minutos con diferentes personas no me llevaría a nada.

—Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no voy a ir, tengo que ser sincera —alargué la mano para entregarle la hoja a Shion.

—¿Te lo dije? —Ino la miró.

—Pero Hinata, es una forma moderna de conocer gente.

—Sé que intentáis ayudarme, pero, en serio, no me apetece salir. Gracias de todas formas—Intenté entregarle la hoja, pero me la rechazó.

—¿Pasamos al plan b? —preguntó Ino a Shion que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—¿Crees que es necesario?

—Sí... —me miró —Es totalmente necesario.

Me quedé mirándolas, no sabía de qué hablaban y nada me daba una buena señal.

—¿Qué es el plan b?

Ambas se levantaron sin responderme y me cogieron cada una por un brazo, arrastrándome al interior de la casa. En ese momento supe que no me podía librar ni de ellas ni de nada de lo que habían planeado.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntaba mientras intentaba resistirme.

—Vas a arreglarte y vas a ir —dijo Ino.

—Lo siento —Shion me miró —, no quería llegar a este punto, pero Ino tiene razón.

Acabé en mi habitación, tirada en la cama, mientras ellas decidían qué me iba a poner y cómo me iba a maquillar. Aquellas gemelas, tan diferentes en su forma de actuar, eran imparables si se ponían de acuerdo.

No me iba a librar de aquel plan, era algo imposible. Se les había metido en la cabeza que tenía que hacerlo, tanto que me habían apuntado y yo sabía que no podía escapar. Era mejor resignarme y darles el placer de verme allí que soportarlas todo el día, recriminándome lo aburrida y antipática que era a veces.

La vida iba a comenzar a cambiar para mí, pero aún no lo sabía.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Vas a salir del coche o te saco? —Ino no se caracterizaba por su paciencia.

—¿Quieres darle su tiempo? —dijo Shion, era como si actuasen como el poli bueno, poli malo.

Respiré profundamente y solté todo el aire que tenía en mi interior. Me encontraba en la parte trasera de aquel coche, vestida como una adolescente y maquillada de cualquier manera. Antes de salir de la habitación, me prometí no mirarme al espejo, no quería ver qué habían hecho aquellas dos mujeres conmigo, pero no pude evitarlo. No sabía qué era peor, si los labios rojos, la falda corta negra o el peinado que Ino creyó que hacía bien.

Me habían metido en el peor lío de mi vida y allí estaba, sin protestar. No supe bien dónde quedó mi astucia para librarme de ese tipo de situaciones, pero creo que Toneri se lo llevó con la ruptura. Me había convertido en una mujer pasota, desinteresada por todo y, sobre todo, manejable. De Ino y de Shion podía fiarme, más de una que de la otra, pero tenía que empezar a espabilar un poco si quería salir airosa de la vida.

—¿Segura que es aquí? —preguntaba Shion.

—Eso dice la dirección, no sé, parece que hay bastante gente —respondió Ino.

Miré por la ventanilla y el plan empezaba a gustarme aún menos de lo que me esperaba. Había visto entrar a bastantes hombres mayores y obviamente eso no me entusiasmaba nada.

—Vamos, Hinata, bájate —Ino me miró.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos a casa? No me siento bien...

—No me jodas... —me dedicó una mirada asesina —O sales o te saco por los pelos.

—¿Quieres dejar de asustarla? —Shion se giró —Vamos, Hinata, ya verás que no es para tanto.

Puse cara de corderito, pero no funcionó. Aquellas dos rubias de caras inocentes me miraban amenazantes. Una era directa y me obligaba a bajar del coche, la otra me gritaba que me fuese, aunque estuviese sonriendo de manera angelical.

Las miré durante algunos segundos y decidí enfrentar la situación. Cuanto antes saliese del coche e hiciese el plan al que me habían obligado, antes terminaría. No voy a negar que en más de una ocasión pensé en esperar a que se fueran para salir corriendo y fingir que había acudido, pero ese plan no podía funcionar. Sabía que se quedarían mirándome hasta verme entrar y cerciorarse de que cumplía.

Me bajé del coche, dudosa de todo y empecé a caminar hacia aquella locura de citas exprés. No entendía a quién demonios se le había ocurrido algo así, era un completo sin sentido, pero ya no tenía remedio.

Miré hacia ellas, esperando a que arrancaran de nuevo para irse, pero no lo hicieron. Me saludaban sonrientes, con la mano, como si fueran unos padres dejando a su hija adolescente por primera vez en la puerta de la discoteca. Amaba a esas gemelas, pero en otras ocasiones solo tenía ganas de que desaparecieran por un rato.

—¡Volvemos a recogerte luego! ¡Pásalo bien! —comenzó a gritar Shion antes de verme entrar.

—¡Suerte! —dijo Ino.

Les sonreí por última vez, mientras por dentro maldecía todo el plan que habían armado y entré en el local. Sentía que estaba desnuda, que nada me protegía, que estaba sola contra el mundo. No tenía ni idea sobre qué iba aquello, hacia dónde tenía que ir y, mucho menos, por qué estaba allí.

Jamás había estado por aquella zona de la ciudad, así que todo era nuevo. Era como una forastera en mi propio territorio, como si estuviera en otro lugar completamente distinto. Después de andar por un largo pasillo, llegué a una especie de sala pequeña en la que había un mostrador previo a unas grandes cortinas negras. Allí se encontraba una chica completamente despampanante, con una sonrisa de anuncio, recibiéndome como si fuésemos las mejores amigas.

—Hola, bombón —me saludó —. ¿Vienes a Citas Exprés?

—Eso creo... —respondí.

—Es tu primera vez, ¿cierto?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Solo un poco, pero tranquila, detrás de estas cortinas hay gente tan interesada en encontrar el amor como tú —nunca dejaba de sonreír —, tú solo déjate llevar.

El problema era que yo no quería encontrar el amor y mucho menos después de lo que me pasó con Toneri. Había pensado en más de una ocasión alquilar una casa y llenarla de gatos que me acompañasen, pero teniendo a las gemelas en mi vida iba a ser algo imposible. Siempre intentaban emparejarme con todo el mundo, aunque ellas eran peores que yo. A cada hombre que conocían, les ponían todo tipo de pegas, ninguno conseguía ser el afortunado para ellas.

—¿Me dices tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Veamos, Hinata, Hinata... —comenzó a buscar mi nombre en una larga lista —Ajá, aquí estás.

Guardé la esperanza durante unos segundos, esperando que no encontrase mi nombre y así pudiera salir de aquel infierno, pero no tenía esa suerte.

—Fírmame aquí —sacó un papel, como una especie de contrato — aquí, aquí, aquí y finalmente aquí.

Señaló tantos lugares que estuve a punto de perderme.

—¿Para qué necesitáis tantas firmas? —pregunté bromeando.

—Burocracia, ya sabes... —me guiñó un ojo.

Intenté seguirle el ritmo y hacer correctamente todo lo que me decía. Siempre pensé que aquello no era más que llegar, hablar y salir corriendo, pero parecía que lo tenían bien montando.

—Bueno, pues esta es tu placa con tu nombre —dijo mientras me la colocaba en la camisa —y recuerda, cuando estés interesada en alguien solo tienes que decírselo a los organizadores, ellos se encargarán de concertarte la cita.

—¿Y si no me interesa nadie? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Vuelve, aquí siempre estamos ofreciendo mil oportunidades.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, aunque no me apetecía para nada.

—Entonces, pasa a la sala, ya te irán colocando en la mesa cuando llegue el momento oportuno —siguió explicando —, puedes aprovechar para conocer gente mientras terminan de llegar todos.

—¿Ahí detrás de estas cortinas?

—Sí, ahí exactamente.

Me acerqué y me quedé parada unos segundos. Sentía como si estuviese dentro de una película de suspense, como si fuese la protagonista y por fin hubiera llegado el momento de ponerle fin al misterio. Por más que intentaba sonreír y sentir que aquello podía ser algo agradable, mi expresión fácil no me acompañaba.

—¿Entro ya? —pregunté indecisa.

—Sí, claro, y recuerda nuestro lema: ¡Todos tenemos derecho al amor!

Comencé a abrir las cortinas para acceder al interior y enfrentarme de una vez por todas al lío en el que me habían metido mis amigas. Me había hecho a la idea que ya estaba allí, que ya lo único que me quedaba era vivir la experiencia. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que detrás de esas cortinas iba a conseguir enamorarme en tiempo récord.

**. . . . . .**

Al entrar en aquella sala, me quedé un poco decepcionada. Había un montón de gente de pie, esperando, con placas puestas en sus camisas. Me sentía una completa extraterrestre y no paraba de preguntarme qué hacía allí. Todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado frío.

Me quedé apoyada en una pared, como si fuese un animal asustado. Lo único que quería era que esa noche acabase cuanto antes y que Ino y Shion se diesen cuenta que había sido un completo error. Quizás así me dejaban de una vez pasar mis vacaciones en el sofá viendo todas las series tontas que echaban en la televisión.

No tardé mucho en aceptar una de las copas que iban ofreciendo de entrada. Un poco de alcohol no me venía nada mal y, mucho menos, en ese momento. Necesitaba algo que me animase, que me hiciese ver que esa situación podía ser de alguna manera divertida.

Me quedé mirando el final de la sala, en la que había un montón de mesas con un par de sillas y una vela en el centro. Imaginaba que allí teníamos que sentarnos a esperar a tener conversaciones vacías con todos los que estaban por ahí, a pesar de que sabía que no me iba a interesar ninguno.

No es que fuese superficial y el físico significase todo, pero es que no había dónde elegir. No podía dejar de fijarme en los hombres de la sala y sentir que mi decepción crecía por momentos. La mayor parte de ellos podrían ser mis padres o algo parecido. No es que yo fuese una chiquilla, ya tenía 35 primaveras, pero seguramente me sacaban 15 años o más.

Intenté respirar, relajarme y me dispuse a pensar en las palabras que me había dicho la chica de la entrada. Tenía que aprovechar el rato mientras los organizadores disponían todo para integrarme y conocer, quizás así todo se hacía más ameno. Cogí otra copa y me la tomé de un solo trago, quería animarme a mí misma como fuese.

Me dispuse a pasear por toda la sala, examinando a todo hombre presente y, de repente, lo vi. Era el único chico medio joven que había en la sala o, al menos, eso me parecía a mí. Estaba riendo mientras conversaba con un gran grupo de hombres, como si tuviera total soltura en las relaciones sociales. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto. Su sonrisa era completamente hipnotizadora y parecía un actor sacado de una telenovela. Cuerpo atlético, piel blanca, con el pelo liso, ojos oscuros, altísimo y la barba perfectamente simétrica; era el hombre de mis sueños.

Intenté arreglarme el pelo como pude y acomodarme la ropa. En otra ocasión no me hubiese acercado ni de broma, pero ya que tenía algo de alcohol en el cuerpo y que habíamos ido para eso, no quería perder el tiempo.

Normalmente no solía fijarme en los hombres, siempre tenía la imagen de Toneri en mi mente, pero con semejante bombón no podía perder mucho el tiempo. Me acerqué disimuladamente e hice como que me chocaba de espaldas contra él. Sabía que no era la mejor estrategia y que incluso podía parecer un poco cobarde, pero me imponía tanto que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido presentarme de frente.

—¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! —me giré para disculparme —No te he visto.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —me sonrió y creí derretirme en ese mismo momento.

—Soy Hinata, encantada —sonreí.

—Sasuke, igualmente —estiró su mano y se la estreché cordialmente.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —quería iniciar algo de conversación.

—Alguna que otra vez —empezó a reír —. ¿Y tú? ¿La primera vez?

¿Tanto se me notaba que era una novata? Me hubiese muerto por decirle que también era igual de experta que él y que no había encontrado a nadie hasta que lo vi, pero lo cierto era que no me gustaba mentir.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—No te he visto mucho por aquí, no me suena tu cara...

Al menos podía pensar que le había llamado la atención.

—Mis amigas me obligaron a venir, pero no creo que esto sea para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé... Existen mejores formas de conocer gente, ¿no? —empecé a soltarme —Esto parece un poco cutre...

—¿Te parece cutre? —preguntó riendo de nuevo.

—La verdad es que saldría corriendo —seguía siendo yo misma.

—Bueno, espero que no, que te quedes, tienes mucha gente que quizás podría interesarte —sonrió.

Pude haberle contestado algo como que era él quién me interesaba, pero nos interrumpieron rápidamente. Se acercó una chica rubia, alta y despampanante.

—Sasuke, ya podemos organizar a los concursantes, démonos prisa.

Lo miré de nuevo y me di cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aquel chico no tenía ninguna placa y lo que creí que era su ropa, no era más que un uniforme igual al de la chica. Había estado hablando con uno de los organizadores y diciéndole que todo aquello me parecía cutre; quería morirme de la vergüenza. Empecé a ponerme roja y a pedir a gritos a mi yo interior que me tragase la tierra.

—Espero que no salgas corriendo, esto está a punto de comenzar —me miró.

Me quedé completamente paralizada y vi cómo se alejaba para disponer a la gente en las mesas. Quería salir corriendo todo lo rápidamente posible de allí. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me fijaba en nadie y resultaba ser uno de los organizadores y había quedado como una antipática completa; no tenía remedio.

Intenté recuperarme de la vergüenza tratando de convencerme de que tampoco había dicho nada malo, pero sabía que había usado la palabra cutre y que era de lo peor. Con razón supo de inmediato que yo era nueva, seguramente estaba harto de ver las mismas caras una y otra vez y nadie había sido tan desagradable. Después de unos minutos, empezó a acercarse de nuevo y me giré para no encontrarnos de frente, pero no tuve ningún éxito. Sasuke venía directamente a por mí.

—Me dijiste que eras Hinata, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —me giré haciéndome la tonta.

—Sí —rio de nuevo—, puedo leerlo en tu placa.

—Sí, sí, soy Hinata, no te había oído bien.

—Pues acompáñame.

Comencé a caminar detrás de él hasta una de las mesas del fondo en las que no había nadie.

—Este será tu sitio—dijo invitándome a tomar asiento—, cuando comience todo, tendréis unos minutos para hablar con la pareja que os toque e iremos rotándolos, quedaos bien con su nombre y en la fiesta final, si seguís interesados, solo tenéis que buscarnos, decírnoslo y nosotros nos encargamos de organizaros una cita si la otra parte también está interesada. ¿Alguna duda?

—Eh...No... —me sentía abrumada con tanta información.

—Intenta disfrutar, a veces lo cutre trae cosas buenas—sonrió y se fue.

Quería morirme de la vergüenza de nuevo. Intenté convencerme durante todo un rato sobre que tampoco había dicho nada malo, pero sí. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, me lo soltó directamente, se le había grabado a fuego y yo había quedado como una persona horrible.

Sin tardar mucho, sonó una campanita y aquello comenzó a funcionar.

Había llegado el momento de intentar dar una oportunidad al amor y conocer a los participantes que me correspondían, aunque yo ya tenía el candidato perfecto dando vueltas por mi mente.

**. . . . . .**

En cuanto sonó la campanita, empezaron a aparecer bastantes personas y se sentaron en el número de mesa asignado. Rezaba para que no hubiese suficiente gente y finalmente pudiera quedarme sola, teniendo excusa para irme, pero no sucedió.

Pude fijarme en un hombre algo canoso, regordete y bajito que venía hacia mi mesa. Pensaba que al inscribirme en aquel juego seguramente dieron mis datos y mis preferencias, así que no entendía por qué aquel señor se iba a sentar conmigo.

Respiré profundamente, sonreí de la manera más falsa que pude para parecer algo simpática y aguanté el tipo cuando vi que finalmente se sentaba frente a mí.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó al leer mi placa.

—Sí, soy yo —me obligué a sonreír mientras intentaba darme la mano.

—Soy Ebizo, encantado.

Se sentó sin más después de saludarnos y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. ¿De qué podía hablar con un hombre desconocido que no me interesaba?

—¿Qué tal? —rompió el hielo.

—Bien... ¿Tú?

—Bien, aquí...

Aquello no fluía y se venía venir desde lejos. La primera impresión hacia Ebizo no fue buena y sentía que tenía mil años más que yo.

—¿Trabajas? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿tú?

—También...

Mirábamos continuamente hacia todas partes, era demasiado incómodo estar allí. Teníamos solo apenas unos minutos para mantener una conversación y después se iría, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. Jamás me había visto en semejante situación, solo quería salir corriendo.

Me fijé en los demás chicas y chicos que habían comenzado a hablar la misma vez que nosotros. Algunos estaban en la misma situación, completamente incómodos, pero otros se lo pasaban en grande. Apenas llevaban habland minutos y parecían ser los mejores amigos.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —preguntó Ebizo, intentando poner algo de interés.

—No... ¿Tú?

—Alguna que otra vez...

Miramos de nuevo hacia los lados e intenté beber un poco del vino que había servido en mi copa. Las dos copas que me tomé antes de sentarme allí para que el juego comenzase no me hicieron efecto, necesitaba mucho más alcohol para enfrentar aquello.

Pude ver cómo Sasuke y la otra organizadora estaban de pie, justo a pocos centímetros de nosotros. Miraban continuamente las mesas, intentado supervisar cómo iba todo, asegurándose de que las cosas marchaban.

Me quedé mirándolo sin querer, embobada. Me fascinaba la forma que tenía de gesticular cuando hablaba y su forma de sonreír. En apenas unos segundos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y quité la mirada rápidamente. Tampoco quería que se diese cuenta que me hipnotizaba por completo.

La campana finalmente sonó y Ebizo se levantó de la mesa, despidiéndose cordialmente. Sabía que no había sido nada simpática con él, pero no me salía de dentro. Todo lo que quería era que Sasuke se sentase frente a mí el resto de la noche, era el único que me interesaba de verdad.

Aquella primera noche tuve que soportar varias rondas más. Cada candidato que venía a presentarse era menos interesante que el anterior y yo no estaba muy por la labor de abrir mis sentimientos. Intentaban, por todos los medios, sacarme algún tipo de conversación y conocerme a fondo en los pocos minutos de los que disponíamos, pero, finalmente, acabábamos mirando a todos sitios, intentando gastar el tiempo.

En cuanto tenía oportunidad, miraba a Sasuke, no podía evitarlo. Las mariposas que crecían en mi interior cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas o me quedaba embobada, hacía mucho tiempo que no las sentía. Solo me había pasado una vez en mi vida, con Toneri y parecía que volvía a repetirse.

Era demasiado exigente en el tema del amor, no me conformaba con cualquiera, pero cuando me interesaba alguien, podía enamorarme en un solo segundo. Mis sentimientos no fallaban, aunque con Toneri, finamente, no acerté demasiado.

La campana volvió a sonar, pero aquella vez de una forma diferente a la de siempre. La gente comenzó a levantarse y empezó a dirigirse hacia otra sala contigua. Me sentía un poco perdida, no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba, así que me quedé sentada, observando un poco todo lo que ocurría.

La sala cada vez estaba menos llena y no pude evitar pensar que aquello era la oportunidad para irme de una vez. No había tenido éxito con las parejas que me habían tocado, no entendían en qué se basaban realmente para ponerme en frente a todos aquellos hombres raros.

—¿Hinata? —escuché a alguien detrás de mí y me giré.

Vi a Sasuke y sonreí automáticamente.

—¿Ya se ha acabado? —pregunté.

—Ahora es el turno de la fiesta y de saber si hay alguien interesado en ti, además, podéis aprovechar para conoceros mejor.

—Creo que no he tenido mucho éxito hoy... —quería ser sincera.

—No decaigas, el amor, a veces, no se encuentra a la primera.

Quería decirle que sí, que para mí él era el amor personificado. Jamás había visto una forma igual de habar y de sonreír. Físicamente lo único que me apetecía al verlo era desnudarlo con la mirada.

—¿Es obligatorio ir? —pregunté.

—No —reía a carcajadas —, pero quizás no es tan cutre como crees.

Volví a sonrojarme un poco. Quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para borrar aquella frase tan desafortunada.

—Oye... Siento...

—Tranquila —interrumpió —, entiendo que puedas sentirte cohibida.

—Es una experiencia nueva, sí.

—Pues sigue con la fiesta, pásatelo bien.

—¿Tú no vas?

—No, hoy se encargan mis compañeros, a mí me toca mañana.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y yo intenté ignorarlo. Estaba hablando con Sasuke y a pesar de las tonterías que había dicho, empezaba a sentirme cómoda de nuevo con él. Aquella llamada era completamente inoportuna.

—¿Está sonando tu móvil? —preguntó mirando mi bolso.

—¿Mi móvil? —quería hacerme la tonta.

—Sí, creo que es el tuyo —sonrió.

Miré mi bolso y aquella llamada no terminaba, así que no pude disimular por más tiempo que no quería responder.

—Tengo que irme, te dejo responder, si estás interesada en alguien, ve a la fiesta —se despidió —y recuerda, si no estás convencida, puedes volver mañana, tienes pagadas dos oportunidades.

Sasuke se despidió y lo vi desaparecer de la sala.

—¿Sí? —respondí rápidamente

—Hinata, estamos aquí fuera, ¿ya has terminado? —preguntó Shion.

—Eh —pensé durante unos minutos —, sí, sí, ya he terminado.

—¡Entonces, esperamos noticias! —escuché de fondo gritar a Ino.

—Ya casi salgo, no os vayáis.

Había dudado en ir a la fiesta, pero ya que Shion y Ino estaban por allí y Sasuke se marchaba, decidí irme. No me apetecía meterme allí dentro a soportar a más hombres intentando acercarse a mí para bailar, había tenido suficiente con todas las citas rápidas a las que me enfrenté.

Había encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí, estaba en aquel lugar, pero tenía que quitarme esas ideas locas de la cabeza. Sasuke no era más que un organizador, no estaba incluido en el pack, aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza que era el hombre ideal que siempre había buscado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Me monté rápidamente en el coche de mis amigas nada más salir de aquel local. Había conocido a Sasuke, pero no podía quitarme la sensación de decepción que experimenté al tener las citas rápidas. No hubo ni un solo hombre en condiciones, ni uno que mereciera la mínima pena.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Shion sin perder el tiempo.

—Pues...

—¡No! —dijo Ino en voz alta —Hasta que no lleguemos a casa y nos sirvamos una copa, no vas a contar nada.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —me interrumpió —, pero nada.

Comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad, como siempre hacía. A Ino le encantaban las locuras y el riesgo. Vivir a su lado era una aventura, pero siempre llevada al extremo.

No tardamos nada en llegar, aquel lugar tampoco quedaba excesivamente lejos. Me había sorprendido bastante el no conocer aquella parte de la ciudad, siempre paseaba bastante. No era donde había nacido ni donde me crie, pero levaba ya unos 10 años viviendo en aquel mismo sitio.

Shion no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntarme, aunque fuese con la mirada, pero Ino no se lo permitía. A ella le encantaba sentarse en el sofá, con una copa en la mano y escuchar atentamente cada detalle, así que eso fue lo que acabamos haciendo en menos de 10 minutos.

Nada más entrar en casa, Ino sacó una botella de alcohol y sirvió 3 copas. Shion y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, esperándola para comenzar con la charla. Intentaba poner un poco en orden mis ideas, porque tampoco sabía bien por dónde iba a comenzar.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Shion a Ino cuando llegó con las copas.

—Ahora sí —dijo dando su visto bueno.

Se hizo un silencio y ambas me miraron a la vez.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ino.

—No sé, ha sido todo un poco raro... —tomé un sorbo de mi copa.

—Especifica —dijo casi ordenando.

—Dale tiempo a que piense, han debido ser muchas emociones seguidas —dijo Shion a Ino.

Me quedé un par de segundos pensando y respirando, no sabía bien cómo les iba a explicar el desastre que había sido aquello de la cita exprés.

—La verdad es que no me convenció nadie...

Ino puso cara de victoria, como si hubiese ganado una apuesta.

—¿Ves? —miró a Shion —¿Qué te dije? Es demasiado cabezota.

—Ino, no siempre se encuentra un novio a la primera de cambio.

—¿Y quién dijo novio? No es capaz ni de conseguirse un polvo de una noche.

—Quizás no le agrada eso, debemos respetarla.

Otra vez comenzaban a hablar como si no estuviese presente.

—Eran todos demasiado mayores, no los veía como candidatos, la verdad —intenté justificarme.

—Dinero perdido, cómo no —Ino bebió de su copa.

—No digas eso, no seas desagradable —recriminó Shion.

Volví a tomar un sorbo de mi copa.

—Lo cierto es que... —comencé a decir.

—¿Es que? —Shion me miró.

—Es que no me ha gustado nadie de la cita exprés, pero sí de la sala.

Pusieron cara de póker, no entendían nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo que no te ha gustado nadie de las citas, pero sí de la sala? —preguntó Ino.

—Me he quedado enamorada de un chico, pero no era de allí.

Seguían mirándome sin entender nada.

—Cuando entré en la sala para que nos organizaran, lo vi, es el príncipe azul con el que todas soñamos, me emocioné y me puse a hablar con él, es perfecto, pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó Shion.

—No está disponible.

—¿Cómo que no está disponible? —Ino me miró —No nos estarás engañando, ¿no?

—Para nada —respondí —, es que pensé que participaba en el juego, así acabé hablando con él y resultó que no era un participante, sino uno de los organizadores, no os imagináis qué vergüenza.

Ino comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Shion no pudo evitar seguirla. No entendí así es que había contado el mejor chiste de mi vida o algo parecido.

—¿Qué pasa? —en ese momento era yo quien no entendía nada.

—O sea, te pagamos citas rápidas para que al menos te consigas un polvo y acabas enamorándote de uno de los organizadores... ¿Estás de broma? —Ino seguía riendo.

—Jamás hubiésemos esperado que la historia acabase así —Shion seguía riendo.

—Me confundí y me puse a hablar con él...

Sabía que no era lo lógico en aquellos juegos, pero no podía elegir quién me gustaba. Sasuke fue un auténtico flechazo, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Shion.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues nada.

—¿Como que nada? —Ino dejó de reír.

—No tengo acceso a él y no pienso volver a ese lugar...

—Tienes dos oportunidades pagadas si a la primera no te convencía.

—No voy a ir de nuevo, ha sido insoportable aguantar todos esos minutos incómodos y a un candidato tras otro. Además no me gusta hacer sentir incómoda a la gente.

—Nadie dice que vayas por los candidatos —Ino sonrió —, tendrás que ir por los organizadores.

—¿Por Sasuke?

—¿Así se llama? Me gusta el nombre —dijo Shion.

—Debes ir de nuevo y seguir hablándole, si te ha gustado tienes que luchar por él —aconsejó Ino.

—No sé, no creo que esté ahí para ligar, sino para ayudar a la gente a hacerlo.

Ambas se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y no tardaron en ponerse a hablar entre sí en voz baja. Intentaba enterarme de todo, sabía que estaban hablando de mí, pero no había forma. Por más que acercaba la oreja, parecía que hablaban en clave.

—Hemos decidido que vas a ir de nuevo mañana —dijo Ino.

—¿Habéis decidido? —pregunté alucinando.

—Sí, Hinata, para uno que te gusta, debes intentarlo de nuevo —dijo Shion.

—No quiero volver a esas citas, son horribles.

—Pero quieres ver de nuevo a Sasuke, ¿no? —preguntó Ino.

—Claro que sí, pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió como siempre hacía —, mañana irás de nuevo, ya armaremos un plan para que puedas acercarte algo más a él, que para eso lo hemos pagado.

Intenté decir algo, pero cuando ella tomaba una decisión era imposible sacársela de la cabeza. Shion se había puesto de acuerdo y eso me ponía las cosas más difíciles. Por dentro me moría de ganas por tener otra excusa para ver a Sasuke, aunque el enfrentarme de nuevo a todos aquellos hombres y a los silencios incómodos no me apetecía nada.

Les había contado sobre aquel chico, había reconocido en meses que por fin me había fijado en alguien. Sabía que para ellas era un auténtico logro y que no iban a dejarme en paz hasta que consiguiese mi objetivo.

**. . . . . .**

No supe si fueron todas las emociones que viví la noche anterior, pero esa noche dormí súper mal. Era cierto que había bebido más de 5 copas y que el alcohol no me sentaba demasiado bien, pero fue un cúmulo de todo.

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana y el medio día tumbada en el sofá con un gran dolor de cabeza. Las gemelas habían salido de compras y eso me dio espacio para hacer un poco lo que me apetecía. No entendía qué problema tenían al verme allí acostada, cuando era la persona más feliz del mundo. Lo único que necesitaba en mi vida era una manta, una televisión y un bol de palomitas gigantes que se llenara por sí solo cada vez que lo vaciaba.

Mi relación con Toneri fue bastante casera y nos dedicábamos a hacer eso la mayoría del tiempo. Al contrario de lo que la gente podía pensar, seguir haciendo eso no me traía malos recuerdos, sino que lo sentía como mi zona de confort. Salir de allí y enfrentarme a la realidad era demasiado difícil, pero sabía que ni Shion ni Ino me iban a permitir desperdiciar el tiempo así.

Sasuke no había salido de mis pensamientos desde que abrí los ojos, aunque aquella mañana me sentía un poco estúpida. Quizás el par de copas que me tomé me animó a hablar con él y a ilusionarme, pero él no estaba allí para ligar con nadie. No podía dejar de pensar que era un error volver y que quizás había magnificado mis sentimientos. Seguramente la noche, la decepción de ver a todos aquellos hombres y las copas habían hecho que creyese que Sasuke era mi hombre ideal.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —A Ino le encantaba anunciar su llegada.

Llegaron rápidamente al salón, con miles de bolsas en las manos. Siempre me había cuestionado cuánto les pagaban a ellas en la empresa, porque a mí no me daba para tanto. Eran completamente aficionadas a gastar todos los fines de semana, como si fuese un vicio.

Shion podía repetir algún que otro modelito de vez en cuando, pero para Ino era casi un insulto. Tenían los armarios llenos de ropa, algunas incluso sin estrenar y, aun así, seguían trayendo más y más. Llegaría un punto en el que tendrían que salir de casa para meter todas sus cosas o aguantarse denuncias acusadas de síndrome de Diógenes.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os ha ido? —pregunté.

—Bien, ya sabes, trapito por aquí y trapito por allá —dijo Ino intentando parecer humilde en ese aspecto.

—La verdad es que hemos encontrado muy buenas ofertas —Shion se sentó a mi lado —, así que hemos traído esto para ti.

Me entregó una bolsa pequeña.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Un regalo, para que Sasuke te vea guapa y quiera comerte —respondió Ino riendo.

Abrí la bolsa y descubrí un vestido negro que parecía dos tallas menos de la que yo podía usar.

—¿Es para niñas de 15 años? —pregunte escéptica, mientras lo miraba por todos lados.

—Es ajustado, boba —dijo Ino.

—Ya verás que te sienta bien, Ino se lo ha probado y le queda divino

—Shion me miró sonriente.

—Pero yo no tengo vuestro cuerpo de modelo.

—Lo sé, soy perfecta—Ino no era nada modesta —, pero Hina te sentará de lujo. Tú también eres sexi.

Volví a mirar de nuevo aquel vestido, intentando entender cómo me iba a meter ahí dentro.

—Hablando del tema de esta noche... —empecé a decir.

Ino me miró directamente a los ojos, como si esperase aquella frase por mi parte.

—No estoy segura de querer ir —terminé mi frase.

Ino miró a Shion, como si de nuevo hubiese ganado una apuesta.

—¿Qué te dije?

Shion me miró y esbozó su típica sonrisa de niña buena.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —preguntó.

—Quizás me ilusioné demasiado con el tema, quizás lo mismo las copas me jugaron una mala pasada.

—Dijiste que te habías enamorado del tal Sasuke...

—Lo sé y hoy me siento bastante ridícula con eso.

—Hinata —Shion me cogió las manos —, no es malo enamorarse a primera vista, los flechazos existen y para una vez que reconoces que te gusta alguien...

—Lo sé, pero, aunque vaya no voy a tener nada con él, no participa en el juego.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar otra manera de que te acerques —interrumpió Ino.

—Ve —volvió a hablarme Shion —, así compruebas si ha sido todo una mala pasada de tu mente o quizás es que sí tuvieses ese flechazo.

Me quedé pensando durante algunos segundos en lo que había dicho. Lo cierto era que no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas por ningún lado. No podía decir que me había enamorado o que lo había exagerado si no volvía a verlo. Tenía que acudir a aquel juego una vez más, tenía que verlo de nuevo.

—Creo que tienes razón, debo arriesgarme a ir de nuevo.

—¿Ves que fácil se consiguen las cosas hablando? —preguntó Shion a Ino.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sacar sus compras de las bolsas. Sabía que había conseguido su objetivo, pero en el fondo le molestaba que no se consiguiese hacer a su manera.

—¿Entonces...? Irás, ¿cierto? —preguntó Shion.

—Creo que sí, será la mejor opción.

Se acercó y me abrazó, reconfortándome de alguna forma.

—Entonces, tendremos que arreglarte, ¿no? —Shion sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos juntas a la habitación, seguidas por Ino. Iba a asistir de nuevo a aquellas citas rápidas, pero con la idea de impresionar a Sasuke. Tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarme de nuevo a él para saber si de verdad seguía pareciéndome el príncipe azul o me había montado demasiadas películas en mi cabeza.

**. . . . . .**

Allí estaba yo de nuevo, en la puerta de aquel local, despidiendo con la mano a Shion y Ino, convirtiéndome de nuevo en una especie de niña adolescente que dejan en la discoteca. Parecía que estaba viviendo un auténtico déjà vú, aunque esa noche esperaba que fuese algo más entretenida que la anterior.

Intentaba, por todos los medios, bajarme ese vestido y taparme un poco las piernas. A Ino podía haberle quedado perfectamente, pero yo me sentía como un salchichón apretado. Tenía que contener continuamente la respiración para que no explotase, no entendía por qué me había dejado poner aquello. Ino y Shion hacían lo que querían conmigo y yo era demasiado tonta por dejarme.

Respiré un par de veces y entré, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior. Ino me había aconsejado que en cuanto viese a Sasuke, me tirase a sus brazos y le diese mi número de teléfono, sin perder el tiempo, pero yo era demasiado cobarde para eso. En aquel momento solo me conformaba con verlo de nuevo y comprobar si mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora.

Desde la ruptura con Toneri creí que mis sentimientos habían muerto, pero la noche anterior, después de muchos meses, comprobé que no. Eso me hizo sentir diferente, con ganas de seguir viviendo, pero no quería precipitarme.

No sabía nada de la vida de Sasuke, no había hablado con él más de dos minutos, era demasiado precipitado que me sintiese de aquella forma.

—¿Otra vez por aquí? —preguntó la chica de recepción, la de la sonrisa perfecta.

—Sí... Ayer no fue demasiado bien...

—Es normal —sonrió —, ayer vino demasiada gente mayor... ¿No crees?

—Sí, espero que hoy vaya mejor la cosa...

—Es sábado, siempre suele apuntarse gente más joven y ya he visto entrar a alguno que otro.

Eso me alegró un poco más, quizás la noche podía ser algo más amena.

—Fírmame de nuevo aquí, aquí y aquí —siempre sonreía, parecía un robot.

—Aquí tienes —aquella noche fui más rápida que la anterior.

—Pues que disfrutes —se acercó y me clocó de nuevo la placa con mi nombre —y recuerda nuestro lema.

—¡Todos tenemos derecho al amor! —dije interrumpiéndola.

Aquella chica, de la que no sabía el nombre, me sonrió y seguidamente guiñó su ojo en señal de complicidad.

Me puse de nuevo frente a aquellas cortinas negras y entré de una vez en aquel tipo de sala de espera. A pesar de solo haber ido una noche, me sentía mucho más familiarizada con aquello. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón en mi vida para volver a ser la de antes y parecía que, aunque aquello no me gustaba demasiado, me ayudaba.

Me acerque rápidamente a una de las personas que ofrecían copas de vino. Me tomé una de un solo trago y cogí otra antes de que desapareciese. No voy a negar que me miró raro, seguramente pensaría que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, pero necesitaba esa dosis de alcohol para enfrentar mejor las cosas.

Comencé a dar vueltas para ver un poco lo que había aquella noche por allí y para encontrar a Sasuke. Había mucha más gente que la noche anterior y era cierto que parecían mucho más jóvenes. Me fijé en un par de chicos que estaban al final de la sala hablando y riendo entre ellos, me acerqué, pero pronto me di cuenta de que tenían más interés el uno en el otro que en mí.

Después de dar un par de vueltas, por fin lo vi. Estaba organizando a la gente en las mesas, buscando a los candidatos que tenía apuntados en una especie de libreta. Imaginaba que se pasaban la tarde organizando perfiles y las distintas rotaciones para que la gente encajase de la mejor manera posible.

Me quedé allí, de pie, embobada, mirándolo, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los míos. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como un loco y no podía parar de sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sasuke era demasiado guapo y atractivo, solo me apetecía tirarlo encima de una mesa y dejarme llevar por mis locuras interiores.

Quité la mirada y empecé a disimular que no lo había visto. Se acercaba más al lugar donde yo me encontraba y me giré un poco para intentar pasar desapercibida. No quería que pensase que era una acosadora o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hinata? —se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—¿Yo? —volví a ponerme nerviosa.

—Sí, tú —rio —, ya no me hace falta leer tu placa.

Empezó a sonreírme y creí que me podía derretir al instante.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó.

—¿Eh...? —estaba embobada sonriéndole, parecía una idiota.

—Que si me acompañas... —repitió.

—Ah, sí, claro...

—Tengo tu mesa preparada, no hay tiempo que perder.

Empecé a caminar detrás de él mientras peleaba conmigo misma. No entendía por qué me ponía tan idiota cuando se acercaba. Seguramente a esas alturas pensaba que era retrasada mental o algo por el estilo.

—Esta será tu mesa, ya sabes el procedimiento.

—Ajá...

—Deberías quedarte en la fiesta, no vale salir corriendo, así no encontrarás a nadie —parecía que me estaba riñendo.

—Sí... hoy me quedaré.

—Entonces, luego te veo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue. No pude evitar quedarme embobada, mirando cómo se alejaba y terminaba de organizar aquel salón.

La campana no tardó en sonar. Los participantes que habían quedado de pie empezaron a acudir a las mesas que se les había asignado y no tardé en ver llegar a mi primera cita.

Aquel hombre parecía de lo más normal, incluso era un poco atractivo, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar, se me quitaron las ganas de todo. Habló todo el rato de él, de su vida, de sus gustos y de sus pasatiempos, sin ni siquiera preguntarme por mi nombre. Se sentó a hacer un monólogo y yo deseaba cuanto antes que volviese a sonar la campana, me sentía muy incómoda.

No podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke, que se encontraba de nuevo junto a la chica del día anterior. Ambos miraban todas las mesas, incluida la mía y hablaban entre sí. Ella le ponía sonrisas y parecía que tonteaba, aunque él parecía un poco más serio.

Me dediqué de nuevo a concentrarme en mi cita, no debía pasarme el rato mirando a otro hombre. Había ido a verlo a él, a saber si sentía lo miso y comprobé que sí. Sasuke me había hecho revivir sentimientos que creí dormidos, hacía tiempo que no me latía el corazón de aquella manera.

Las siguientes 4 citas que me tocaron no fueron a mejor. No supe quién fue peor, si el hombre mayor que quería que me fuese a vivir con él al campo, el chico joven que se ponía a sonreírle y a guiñarle el ojo a un chico de la mesa de al lado o el de los tics que escupía saliva cada dos palabras. No es que fuese excesivamente exigente, pero aquella noche fue incluso peor que la anterior.

No me importaba estar allí si podía seguir viendo a Sasuke. La vida había puesto al hombre de mis sueños en mi camino y tenía que intentar acércame a él.

**. . . . . .**

En cuanto llegó la hora de la fiesta, me supo a gloria. Por fin podía pasar un tiempo a solas y quizás acercarme a Sasuke, librándome de todos ellos. Evidentemente, no estaba interesada en ninguno, no iba a pedirles a los organizadores ninguna cita, pero quería quedarme a ver si tenía la oportunidad de entablar otra conversación con él.

Llegué a la sala por donde todos desaparecieron la noche anterior y me animé un poco más. Había barra libre y un pequeño escenario con un grupo de música. La gente no tardó en comenzar a bailar y a relacionarse entre sí, parecía bastante divertido.

Me acerqué a pedir una copa y me dediqué a dar vueltas. Sasuke había comentado que aquella noche le tocaba estar allí y no tardé en encontrarlo.

Estaba al lado de la chica rubia del día anterior, tomando algo y riendo. No me había parado a pensar en sí tenía pareja o no, me dejé lleva por mis sentimientos, así que me vine un poco abajo.

Mi plan interior siempre fue acercarme poco a poco a él hasta chocarme, como el día anterior o algo parecido, pero no iba a ser posible. La chica rubia estaba súper cerca de él, dedicándole sonrisas y casi hablándole al oído.

Parecía que tenían un momento romántico y no pintaba nada, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Aquella chica me daba mil vueltas, yo apenas era nadie comparada con ella.

En solo un par de segundos, me desanimé por completo. Sentía que era una completa idiota al pensar que solo por ir un par de días a aquel local iba a conseguir a mi príncipe azul, sin pensar que podía estar comprometido o algo por el estilo. Aquel tipo de hombre no solía estar en el mercado, eran demasiadas las chicas que seguramente andaban detrás de él.

Intenté pasármelo bien, pero decidí que era mejor marcharme. La idea de volver había sido completamente ridícula y solo estaba haciendo la tonta.

Quizás, después de tantos meses sin tener a nadie, me estaba haciendo demasiado ilusiones, de manera apresurada. Tenía que comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad y dejar las fantasías a un lado.

Salí intentando que nadie se diese cuenta y me dediqué a esperar a que Shion y Ino volviesen a por mí. Odiaba no tener carné de conducir ni coche, pero no había superado mi medo a la carretera. Era dependiente de los demás en ese tema, no podía evitarlo.

Aquella calle estaba completamente vacía. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que las gemelas acudieran rápido, pues ya les había mandado un par de mensajes. No quería estar más tiempo allí, sintiéndome ridícula.

—¿Hinata?

Escuché mi nombre y me giré. De entre todas las personas que quería ver, la de Sasuke era la que más me podía agradar.

—¿Sí? —respondí.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó mientras se encendía un cigarro.

—Eh... Sí —asentí con la cabeza.

—¿No te convence nadie?

Podía haberle gritado que él, pero yo no era como Ino.

—Eh... No... La verdad es que no...

Fumó un par de caladas y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Lo cierto es que es difícil encontrar a alguien que te toque el ama con solo unos minutos de conversación, pero a la gente parece gustarle este tipo de actividades.

—Yo lo he intentado, pero no he tenido suerte

—Quizás deberías seguir intentándolo, no es bueno rendirse tan pronto.

—La verdad es que no creo que vuelva, esto no está hecho para mí.

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos callado y siguió fumándose su cigarro.

—Me han pedido varias citas para ti.

—¿Citas?

—Ajá, dos participantes con los que has estado hoy —me miró.

—Lo siento, creo que no estoy interesada... —no iba a acceder a eso ni de broma.

Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó.

—Si cambias de opinión o quieres volver, aquí tienes mi número de teléfono.

—¿Tu número?

—Sí, me has caído bien, quizás pueda hacer algo por ayudarte.

—¿Bien? —no entendía por qué.

—Sí, nadie me había dicho que mi local y mi negocio eran cutres, fue divertido.

Terminó de fumar su cigarro, me dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció. Mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse sin poder controlarlo. Sasuke no era solo un organizador, sino el dueño y yo le había dicho que todo lo que hacía era cutre; quería morirme.

**. . . . . .**

Llegar a casa era todo lo que necesitaba. Sasuke me volvía loca, eso ya no podía negarlo, pero me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones en la cabeza.

Seguramente estaba comprometido o tenía novia y viendo la relación que mantenía con la chica rubia del local, no me extrañaba nada.

Desde que sentí aquel bajón de ánimos en la fiesta, no pude tomar otra actitud. Me dejé comer el coco por Ino y Shion, pensando que con solo acercarme y entablar una conversación iba a conseguir acabar en su cama, pero las cosas no funcionaban así.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Has conseguido hablar con él? —preguntó Shion mientras se sentaba junto a Ino y a mí con unas copas en la mano.

—No... Ha sido todo igual de desastroso que ayer —respondí.

—¿Qué te dije? Tenías que ir corriendo a tirarte en sus brazos —me recriminó Ino.

Yo no servía para actuar así, ni aunque me bebiese mil copas de alcohol. Sasuke conseguía volverme un poco tonta, no era capaz de reaccionar bien cuando se acercaba, así que mucho menos iba a poder hacer algo por el estilo.

—Creo que tiene novia —solté —, le he visto bastante a gusto con la chica rubia despampanante que trabaja con él.

—¿Y ese es tu problema? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Cómo que si ese es su problema? —Shion la miró.

—Para mí nunca lo ha sido.

Shion me miró, intentando ignorar las cosas que decía su hermana.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Estoy segura de lo que he visto y comparándome con ella, no tengo muchas oportunidades.

—No te bases en si ella te parece o no más guapa que tú —aconsejó Shion —, tendrás que seguir buscando a tu príncipe azul, quizás no sea Sasuke.

Comenzamos a tomar las copas y estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Shion me miraba sonriendo levemente, como si me diese apoyo a través de su mirada y su sonrisa. Ino miraba a la pared, como hipnotizada Seguramente estaba imaginando mil maneras de hacer que un chico dejase a su novia por ella.

Me puse de pie, con ganas de irme a mi habitación. Quería acostarme y olvidarme un poco de todas las citas que había tenido. Ir a aquel lugar había sido agradable al conocer a Sasuke, pero el resto de las cosas fueron demasiado aburridas. Agradecía que las conversaciones solo duraran unos minutos, porque de otra forma hubiese salido corriendo.

—Hinata —dijo Ino —, toma, se te ha caído esto.

Me giré y vi cómo observaba una tarjeta que se me había caído del bolsillo de la chaqueta vaquera que tenía puesta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mirándola —¿Sasuke?

Se quedó unos segundos pensando y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

—¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Sasuke y nos estás diciendo que no te ha ido bien? —se giró y miró a Shion con la boca abierta.

Me acerqué y le quité la tarjeta de las manos.

—Si no quería contarnos las cosas, no hacía falta, eh —dijo con retintín.

Shion me miraba como si les hubiese mentido todo el tiempo.

—No se trata de eso —comencé a contar —, salió a fumarse un cigarro cuando os estaba esperando y me dio la tarjeta para que le llamase por si me había interesado algún chico, para concertar una cita.

—¿Estás segura? —Ino me miraba como si mintiese todo el tiempo.

—En serio, ha sido solo por eso —quería convencerlas, aunque estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ino miró de nuevo a Shion.

—¿Le mato o algo por el estilo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Shion la miró.

—Sasuke le da el número con una excusa y la tonta se cree que lo tiene todo perdido.

—Quizás ha sido por lo que ella dice, es parte de su trabajo.

—Vamos Shion, no seas tonta tú también, cuando un hombre te da su número de teléfono es para algo.

—No sé, no sé qué pensar.

Estaban en el sofá sacando sus propias conclusiones. Me quedé allí, de pie, atenta a todo lo que decían, como siempre. A veces se les olvidaba que a pesar de ser gemelas no tenían telepatía entre sí, acababan hablando siempre en voz alta sin importarle el resto.

—Vamos a ver, Hinata —Ino me miró —, tienes el teléfono de Sasuke. ¿A qué esperas para llamarlo?

—No pienso hacer eso, no quiero concentrar ninguna cita con los chicos de hoy.

—Pero puedes concertar una con él... —propuso Shion con cara angelical.

—Me ha dado su número porque es su trabajo, no es por ningún interés en mí.

—Cuando un hombre te da su número, créeme, es para que lo llames.

Las palabras de Ino comenzaban a sonar en mi cabeza. Siempre conseguía meterme sus ideas y convencerme de que las cosas eran como ella decía.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté.

—Más que nunca, Sasuke te ha dado su número para que lo llames.

Miré a Shion esperando su respuesta.

—Yo no estoy tan segura, creo que es más por lo que tú dices, porque es su trabajo.

De nuevo las dos me confundían, como siempre. Sabía que Ino era de pensamientos locos y Shion se caracterizaba por su prudencia, pero no me aclaraba. Sasuke me había dado su número sin pedírselo, eso era verdad, pero quizás lo hacía con todos, en eso consistía su trabajo.

—No sé... —miré de nuevo la tarjeta.

—La única opción que tienes es llamarlo y ver cómo reacciona, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

—¿Cómo reacciona? —pregunté.

—Hinata, no me seas tonta, una sabe cuándo un hombre le habla por compromiso y cuando le habla porque tiene interés.

Yo no estaba tan familiarizada con eso, Toneri había sido el único novio serio que tuve en mi vida. Había ligado alguna que otra vez, pero no podía compararme con ella. Ino podía tener a un hombre cada día si le daba la gana, siempre iban como locos detrás de ella.

—Tú hazme caso, llámalo mañana, lo pones altavoz para que podamos analizar la conversación y ya veremos a qué conclusión llegamos.

—¿Le vas a hacer poner el altavoz? —Shion miraba a Ino, alucinando.

—¡Yo quiero enterarme! ¿Acaso tú no? —le preguntó.

—Bueno... Sí...

Ino me miró de nuevo, como si me diese otra orden.

—Tú acuéstate, que mañana damos el siguiente paso.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió —, pero nada.

Me quedé unos segundos allí, de pie, pero decidí irme pronto a la cama.

La noche había sido larga y Ino consiguió meterme todo tipo de ideas en la cabeza. Ya no sabía bien qué pensar, estaba hecha un lío.

Necesitaba despejarme y descansar la mente. Sabía que no iba a librarme de aquella llamada, que Ino iba a insistir como nadie y que no tendría escapatoria. Iba a descubrir si podía tener una oportunidad con Sasuke o todo seguía siendo humo en mi cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

No podía negar que pasé toda la noche dándole vueltas al mismo tema.

Odiaba profundamente las conclusiones a las que siempre llegaba Ino.

Siempre le buscaba los tres pies al gato, consiguiendo crear dudas en mi mente sin esfuerzo alguno. Shion, a pesar de ser tan diferente, era igual de débil que yo. En cuanto Ino afirmaba alguna cosa dos veces, hasta ella acababa dudando.

Después de haberme preparado el desayuno y de organizar la casa, me senté en mi ordenador a escuchar música con los auriculares. Las gemelas no eran de acostarse temprano, así que no te las ibas a encontrar un domingo a las 9 de la mañana por casa.

Me gustaba aprovechar todos esos ratitos para relajarme. El día que acepté tener compañeras de piso para que me ayudasen con los gastos, jamás pensé que podía ser tan estresante a veces. Shion era calmada y apenas se le oía, pero Ino era un terremoto. Con ella podías tener diversión asegurada, pero jamás encontrar la paz completa.

Todo aquel ambiente de soledad, con la música a tope sonando en mis oídos, era lo que necesitaba. Lo de las citas rápidas fueron un absoluto amargue, sobre todo cuando la actitud con la que fui no era la correcta. Toneri me había dejado muchas inseguridades con la ruptura y me costaba demasiado arrancar para conocer gente.

Siempre me consideré una chica normalita, con posibilidades, pero llevaba meses sin gustarme lo que veía en el espejo. Si nuestra relación se hubiese acabado por cualquier otra cosa, quizás no me hubiese afectado tanto, pero ver que te dejaban por otra persona, mucho más guapa que tú, era algo que se te quedaba dentro.

Shion apareció pronto en el salón y fue directa a la cocina a servirse una taza de té. Ella era una mujer bastante calmada, pero necesitaba su tiempo para poder reaccionar en las mañanas. Lo único que no tenía era un buen despertar, así que siempre esperaba a que ella comenzase a hablar para entablar una conversación.

Ino no tardó en aparecer, sonriente como siempre. Aquel torbellino podía sacarte conversación en cualquier momento, le daba igual. Ella no necesitaba ningún aliciente para arrancar. Hasta en eso eran completamente diferentes.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó enérgicamente mientras Shion le acercaba una taza de té.

—Buenas. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

—Bien, nerviosa, esperando tu llamada.

No tardó ni dos segundos en sacar el tema.

—Aún es temprano para llamar, además, un domingo... —no estaba muy segura de querer hacer eso.

—Vamos, no seas boba, seguro que Sasuke se alegra de escucharte —Ino sonreía.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Shion.

—Claro que sí, le ha dado su número por algo.

—Quizás es mejor que espere a mañana, que ya es lunes... —dije interrumpiéndolas.

Volvían a hablar de nuevo entre ellas, como si no existiese.

—Va a llamar, tenemos que salir de dudas de una vez.

—Si la presionas, todo va a salir mal, Ino.

—Shion, dejémonos de tonterías, yo no tengo paciencia para estas cosas.

—Pero es que son sus cosas, no las tuyas.

—Tú déjame a mí, que sé bien lo que hago.

Ino me miró, sonriente, como si no hubiese hablado de mis cosas frente a mí.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde está tu móvil?

Disimuladamente lo intenté tapar con la manta, para ganar tiempo.

—¿En serio te vas a poner a esconderlo? ¿Crees que no te estoy viendo? —Ino me miraba con una ceja levantada.

—La estás presionando —recriminaba Shion.

—¿Quieres dejarnos hacer las cosas? —Ino la miró —Eres muy pesada.

—Ahora resulta que la pesada soy yo... —Shion se giró para ignorarla y comenzó a tomar de su taza de té.

Me quedé mirando a Ino, que se acercaba a sentarse a mi lado. No iba a pasar hasta que hiciese la llamada, era imparable. No estaba segura de que fuese el momento adecuado y de si iba a pensar que era más rara de lo que ya le había demostrado.

—¿Tienes la tarjeta ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí... está aquí... —la saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama.

—Pues marca, vamos... ¿A qué esperas?

Me miraba fijamente. A mí me temblaba la mano, me quería morir, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. No estaba interesada en nadie y como me preguntase cosas, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decir; me sentía completamente insegura.

Ino me quitó el móvil y la tarjeta de las manos y se puso de pie. Intenté pararla, pero aquella mujer era más rápida que el viento. Había conseguido marcar el número de Sasuke, sin equivocarse y me lo entregó cuando ya se oía el primer tono; quería matarla.

—Ponlo en altavoz —dijo casi ordenando.

Intenté hacer caso omiso y dejarla con las ganas, pero volvió a amenazar con quitármelo de nuevo, así que lo hice. A pesar de que Shion no estaba muy de acuerdo con la situación, empezó a emocionarse y a ponerse nerviosa cuando Sasuke respondió.

—¿Sí? —parecía que tenía voz de dormido.

—Eh... Hola —alcancé a decir.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién es?

—Eh... Soy Hinata...

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué tal? —seguía sintiendo que hablaba como si se acabase de despertar.

—¿Estabas dormido? —pregunté.

—No, no, tranquila —parecía que sonreía —, lo que pasa que la fiesta de anoche terminó tarde y trasnoché.

—Será mejor que te llame en otro momento...

Ino me miró fijamente, amenazante.

—Tranquila, en serio, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Me quedé en blanco ante esa pregunta y entré en pánico. No había preparado nada para decirle.

—¿Hinata? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí... es solo que... —seguía sin saber qué decir.

—Oye, entiendo que es difícil llamar para organizar una cita y más cuando las conversaciones que tenéis con los participantes son cortas y seguís siendo desconocidos, pero si tienes interés en alguno, puedo ayudarte.

Me quedé de nuevo sin saber bien qué decir.

—Eh... Creo que no ha sido una buena idea llamar...

Ino volvió a mirarme mal.

—No te preocupes, es normal sentirse insegura, pero si quieres puedes solicitar el servicio de acompañante.

—¿Servicio de acompañante?

—Sí, es normal que os sintáis inseguras al quedar con desconocidos y más con los tiempos que corren, así que podemos acompañaros a la cita, aunque no estemos en la misma mesa, pero para que sintáis un apoyo.

—Si vienes tú —soltó Ino, haciéndose pasar por mí.

Casi la mato en ese instante.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de acompañarte.

Ino empezó a levantar los pulgares y a sonreír.

—Eh... Bueno, eso sería una buena opción.

—Entonces, ¿con qué participante te gustaría que organizásemos una cita?

No recordaba bien ninguno de los nombres de los participantes.

—¿Gonbee?

—Vale, buscaré a Gonbee entre los candidatos que te presentamos y te llamaremos para organizar la cita, estarás acompañada, no tienes que sentirte desprotegida.

—Está bien...

—Pues me pondré en contacto contigo a lo largo del día en cuanto me comunique con él, ¿Vale?

—Vale...

—Pues adiós, que tengas un buen día.

—Adiós...

Colgué y Ino comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. Shion no entendía muy bien porqué y yo mucho menos. Había concertado una cita con un hombre que ni conocía, no sabía cuál de los candidatos había escogido. Me había metido en un lío peor que el de la cita exprés.

—¡Tienes una cita con Sasuke! —dijo contenta.

—Bueno, más bien tiene una cita con un desconocido —dijo Shion.

—No seas aguafiestas, eso es solo la excusa, ahora podrás acercarte aún más.

—¿Cómo me voy a acercar si él solo acompaña? La cita es con otro...

—Pero él se quedará vigilando, estará cerca, ahí tienes otra oportunidad de intentarlo.

Ino tenía cada vez ideas más alocadas.

—No lo veo yo muy claro... —añadió Shion.

—Hacedme caso —nos miró sonriendo —, esto va viento en popa.

Shion y yo nos miramos. Estaba completamente segura de que había hecho una locura. Me quedé en blanco durante la llamada, no supe bien qué responder y no entendía por qué estaba hablando con Sasuke.

Organicé una cita con un completo desconocido solo para verlo. Las cosas se me habían ido de las manos, como siempre pasaba cuando escuchaba más de lo necesario a Ino. Ya había concertado la cita con Sasuke y con otro chico del que no tenía ni idea. Al menos, esperaba que de todas las citas exprés que tuve en esas dos noches, la suerte me sonriera. Había dicho un nombre al azar y no tenía ni idea de lo que me deparaba el futuro.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke no tardó mucho en confirmar que Gonbee, el nombre que había dicho al azar y del que medio podía acordarme, aceptaba verse conmigo el fin de semana siguiente. Me mandó el perfil del chico y descubrí que, de entre todas las citas que tuve, aquel fue el que más incómoda me hizo sentir.

En cuando abrí el perfil en el correo y vi su foto, se me vino la cabeza todas las veces que medio escupió hablando. Físicamente era de lo más normalito, alto, con el pelo corto y moreno, los ojos marrones y de cuerpo delgadito. Lo único que destacaba bastante era su nariz aguileña, que le daba un aspecto un poco raro. Nada de eso me importaba mucho, no era desagradable a la vista, pero sí a la hora de soltar saliva cada vez que abría la boca.

Casi me quise morir cuando se lo conté a las gemelas, que no pararon de reírse durante toda la semana de mí. Pensaba que todo estaba justificado por volver a ver a Sasuke, pero en ocasiones sentía que había hecho la idiota.

Aquello no iba a ser una cita exprés como las del local, no iba a irse a los pocos minutos para que viniese otro; esa noche tenía que soportármelo más de dos horas seguramente.

Intenté relajarme el resto de la semana deseando que el viernes no llegase, pero el tiempo iba en mi contra y allí estaba yo, en la puerta del local donde había quedado con Sasuke y con Gonbee. Los días habían pasado súper rápidos, como si el reloj fuese a toda velocidad. Lo único que me tuvo contenta fue que las gemelas estuvieron bastantes relajadas, sobre todo Ino, y me dejaron pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el sofá mirando series y sin hacer absolutamente nada.

A mitad de semana aproveché que estaban en el trabajo y salí a comprar algo decente para ponerme. Sabía que tenían alguna que otra tarde libre aquella semana, así que me las imaginaba yendo a comprar ropa y trayéndome otro vestido 3 tallas menores que la mía. Tuve que adelantarme para al menos sentirme cómoda con lo que llevaba puesto, ya que sabía que a cena iba a ser un auténtico desastre.

—¿Venimos a recogerte? —preguntó Ino desde el coche.

—Mejor cojo un taxi, no quiero andar con prisas.

—Suerte con tu cena —deseó Shion a la vez que me enviaba un beso.

Las despedí como la hija adolescente que me sentía cuando me dejaban en algún sitio y me apoyé en una pared a esperar. No me sentía nerviosa, no era algo que quisiese hacer o esperase con ansias. Quería ver a Sasuke, pero no iba a mantener la cita con él, sino con el otro, cosa que no me apetecía para nada.

Quería que el tiempo pasase tan pronto como la semana y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos estuviésemos diciendo adiós. Lo único que me molestaba era que yo había llamado a concertar la cita, pareciendo la interesada, así que seguramente el tal Gonbee tenía demasiadas expectativas conmigo.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca para comprobar la hora y levanté la cabeza esperando ver llegar a alguno de los dos. Observé cómo un coche negro aparcaba justo frente a mí y pronto me di cuenta de que Sasuke era quien lo conducía. El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente al verlo, iba vestido súper elegante, e intenté convencer a mi cerebro para que se comportase con normalidad, no quería seguir pareciendo tonta.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a darme un par de besos.

—No, acabo de llegar, ¿Y tú?

—Eh... Acabo de aparcar...

¿Por qué le había preguntado eso si lo acababa de ver aparcando? Era idiota, no tenía remedio.

—Los nervios... —sonreí, intentando disimular que siempre metía la pata.

—Tranquila, es normal —Sasuke rio levemente.

Empezaba a pasar vergüenza con él, sobre todo por decir tantas tonterías. Era una chica normal, pero no entendía bien qué me pasaba. Me convertía en un auténtico manojo de nervios.

—Bueno, ¿Te explico cómo va la situación? —agradecía que fuese él quien hablase en ese momento.

—Sí, claro...

—Cuando llegue tu cita, os sentáis como en una cita normal, lo único es que yo estaré en una mesa cercana, asegurándome de que todo va bien—me miró sonriendo —y si no te sientes cómoda, solo tienes que decírmelo y podemos terminar cuando quieras.

—¿Es habitual que la gente haga esto? Normalmente no creo que sean tan tontos como para necesitar acompañantes.

—Sí, sobre todo las chicas, ya sabes que con las cosas que pasan, quedar a solas con un desconocido puede ser intimidante.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí... ¿Y no tienes empleados que hagan esto?

—El negocio acaba de comenzar, tengo que trabajar como el que más, así que no te preocupes, es un servicio que ofrecemos con gusto, aunque no entra dentro de la tarifa.

—Tranquilo, ya Ino se encargará de pasarme la factura —reí.

Mantener una conversación con Sasuke siempre me pareció agradable.

Empezaba a pensar que no solo me gustaba por su físico, que tanto me había impactado, sino que con solo mirarle a los ojos se podía ver que era una buena persona.

—Debes estar harto de acudir a citas, ¿No? —pregunté.

—Siempre he pensado que todos tenemos derecho al amor, por eso monté este negocio.

—¿Y salen muchas parejas serias?

—Para el poco tiempo que llevamos, hemos acudido ya a un par de bodas y tenemos unos cuantos compromisos.

—¡Qué bien! —no me esperaba que esas cosas dieran buenos resultados.

—Espero que sigamos teniendo suerte.

—Tu chica y tú lo hacéis fenomenal —dije refiriéndome a la chica rubia del loca, para obtener algo de información.

—¿Mi chica? —preguntó.

—Sí, la chica rubia que organiza todo eso contigo, lo hacéis bastante bien.

Por la cara que puso, parecía que me había equivocado al pensar eso. Me sentía cómoda para intentar enterarme de lo que me interesaba. Ino pensaba que era la única a la que se le ocurrían aquellas cosas, que conseguía lo que quería, pero yo también sabía ser inteligente cuando me lo proponía.

—No, no, Hotaru no es mi chica —dijo riendo —, simplemente somos amigos.

—Ah... —puse cara de haber metido la pata, aunque me alegraba por dentro —No sabía que no era ella.

—Ni ella ni nadie, estoy soltero.

—¿Tienes una empresa de amor y siendo el dueño estás soltero?

—¿No es algo irónico? —dijo riendo.

—Un poco...

—Creo que a todos nos llega nuestra pareja ideal en el momento indicado, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón y observé que Gonbee se acercaba a nosotros. Reconocí a aquel chico al instante, al igual que Sasuke.

—Mira —dijo —, por ahí viene tu cita.

—Eso veo...

Intenté poner buena cara y lo saludé en cuanto estuve frente a nosotros. Gonbee sonreía como si aquella fuera la noche de su vida, se le notaba bastante nervioso y aquello me hizo sentir mal, ya que en sí lo estaba utilizando.

Sasuke nos invitó a entrar en el restaurante para que todo aquello comenzase. Había estado un poco dudosa toda la semana sobre si había hecho lo correcto, pero el solo hecho de mantener esos 10 minutos de conversación con él y tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, mereció la pena.

Estaba dispuesta a tener la cita con Gonbee, intentando poner toda la actitud positiva que pudiese. Sasuke iba a estar a mi lado, cerciorándose de que todo salía bien y solo con verlo me conformaba.

**. . . . . .**

El restaurante era bastante bonito, no podía negarlo. Estaba decorado de manera muy rústica y el ambiente y la música que sonaba invitaban aquedarse por allí todo el tiempo posible. Las mesas, redondas y de maderas, tenían grandes centros de mesas simulando vegetación y el resto del local era bastante impresionante.

Gonbee y yo nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la barra y Sasuke no se quedó muy lejos de nosotros. La cita a solas con Gonbee iba a comenzar, aunque no podía dejar de fijarme en él. Estaba sentado solo en la mesa, intentando empezar a entretenerse con su móvil y no podía parar de pensar en que estaba deseando cambiarme de mesa y que él se convirtiese en mi cita.

Gonbee ya había pedido vino por los dos, sin consultarme, pero me daba un poco igual. Lo único que quería era mantener esa cita de la mejor manera posible y que se terminase cuanto antes.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo para romper el hielo.

—Bien... ¿Tú?

—Bien, me sorprendió un poco que me llamasen para tener una cita contigo —sonrió —, no te vi muy habladora aquel día.

—Los nervios...

El camarero vino con un par de copas y nos sirvió vino. Me fijé que Sasuke tampoco había perdido el tiempo y que ya tenía una botella en la mesa y estaba pidiendo la cena.

—¿Pedimos ya el plato principal? —pregunté, intentando ir al ritmo de Sasuke.

—¿Ya?

—Eh, sí, tengo hambre... —sonreí.

Apenas me paré a mirar la carta, pedí lo primero que vi. Quería que Sasuke no se sintiese aburrido y me gustaba el ritmo que llevaba. Cuanto antes cenásemos, antes podía terminar todo.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Gonbee.

En ese momento pude observar cómo caían gotas de su saliva en mi vaso al hablar. Me quedé embobada, viendo cómo flotaban y sentí un asco horrible. Apenas pude responder lo que me había peguntado, solo podía mirar lo que acababa de pasar. No pensaba beber en toda la noche.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —repitió.

—Soy administrativa... ¿Y tú?

—Vendo seguros a domicilio, por ahora es lo que me ha salido.

Empecé a imaginarme lo mal que tenía que irle. Si a cada casa que iba a vender acababa bañando al dueño cuando hablaba, seguramente no le iba demasiado bien.

—¿Vas mucho a las citas exprés? —volvió a soltar saliva por encima de la mesa.

—Eh... —no podía dejar de mirar todas las gotas que iban cayendo en el mantel —No, no...

—Yo he ido bastantes veces, pero es la primera vez que me llaman para seguir conociéndome, no entiendo qué tengo de malo —empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Yo sí sabía, pero me parecí bastante cruel decírselo, además me daba un poco de pena, no parecía un mal tipo.

—Quién sabe, la gente es muy rara —intenté reír con él.

Sasuke nos miró y me guiñó un ojo, desconcertándome aún más. Seguramente se pensaba que aquellas risas eran porque no lo estábamos pasando bien, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El camarero no tardó mucho en traer los platos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Gonbee se empeñó en contarme todas las citas exprés que había tenido a lo largo de todos esos meses y yo lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasase rápidamente.

Cogí mi plato e intenté ponerlo lo más cercano a mí, incluso llegando al borde, temiendo que al hablar me fastidiase la cena.

—Ten cuidado, se te va a caer el plato —empezó a reír.

—Son manías —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Pedí una botella de agua para poder mantenerla cerrada y me dispuse a cenar y a escuchar a Gonbee. Agradecía que fuese tan hablador ya que a mí no se me ocurría nada que decir. Lo único que hacía era mirar a Sasuke y el reloj, deseando que aquello acabase cuanto antes.

—¿No te gusta el vino que pedí? —preguntó en mitad de la cena.

—No, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el alcohol —mentí.

No pensaba tomar de esa copa ni un solo sorbo.

—Qué raro, en aquella cita exprés no parabas de beber...

—Creo que te habrás confundido con otra chica —intenté disimular, sabía que era yo.

—Sí, será... —pareció convencerse a sí mismo.

El resto de la cena pasó sin más accidentes y logré relajarme. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensé y ya casi era la hora del postre. Miré a Sasuke y vi que había pedido una especie de tarta de queso, así que propuse lo mismo a Gonbee. La cita estaba llegando a su fin y eso me ponía mucho más contenta.

Pedimos un par de trozos de tarta y nos dispusimos a esperarlas, mientras seguía escuchando todo lo que Gonbee me contaba. A pesar de tener la mirada fija en él y sonreír de vez en cuando, aunque a veces no sabía bien por qué, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Lo tenía a unos solos centímetros y su conversación de 10 minutos fue mucho más amena que toda la cena que mantuve con Gonbee.

El camarero llegó a la mesa con un par de tartas bastante enormes. Tenían una pinta espectacular, así que sonreí y me dispuse a empezar a devorarla, pero Gonbee se acercó a mi plato.

—¡Uy! ¡Te vas a poner morada! —exclamó, soltando otras tantas miles de gotas de saliva encima de mi postre.

En aquel momento se me quitaron las ganas de todo. Gonbee comenzó a comerse su postre y vi que Sasuke ya había terminado. Yo solo podía mirar con asco la copa de vino e imaginar toda la saliva que le había caído a mi trozo de tarta.

—¿No comes el postre? —Gonbee me miró extrañado.

—¿Sabes qué? He quedado demasiado llena, creo que me he excedido al pedirlo.

—Jajaja —empezó a reír, soltando mucha más saliva en la mesa —No te preocupes, ya me lo como yo.

Terminó su último trozo de tarta, cogió mi plato y empezó a comerse la mía. El final de mi cita estaba cerca y se me estaba haciendo más eterno que toda la cena en sí.

—Bueno... —dije al ver que ya terminaba de comerse la tarta —Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Sí —sonrió —, ya se va haciendo tarde.

Pagamos la cuenta de la cena a medias y nos levantaos para irnos a la salida. Sasuke, al vernos, hizo lo mismo, aunque siempre a una distancia prudente.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó al despedirse.

—Sí... ¿Y tú? —no quería parecer desagradable.

—Genial, la verdad —sonreía de oreja a oreja —. ¿Te parece bien que nos volvamos a ver?

No quería responder a esa pregunta, pero no tenía más remedio.

—Yo le digo a Sasuke para concertar la cita, no te preocupes.

—Está bien —me guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un par de besos.

Me quedé allí despidiéndole con la mano, intentando olvidar todo el festival de saliva que me había hecho vivir. No pensaba, ni de broma, volver a tener una cita con él.

—Todo bien por lo que veo, ¿No? —preguntó Sasuke al acercarse a mí.

—Ha sido un completo desastre...

—¿En serio? Os he visto reír.

—¿También has visto toda la saliva que ha echado encima de mi comida mientras hablaba?

Sasuke empezó a reír a carcajadas. No me gustó hacer ese comentario y menos recordarlo, pero me salió del alma.

—Entonces, ¿No os organizo otra cita?

—Si lo haces, tendré que mudarme a otro lugar y cambiar mi nombre—dije sin pensarlo mucho.

—Me encanta tu sinceridad —Sasuke reía a carcajadas.

No pude evitar contagiarme y acabamos riéndonos como dos idiotas. Le empecé a contar lo de la copa de vino y lo del postre, que fue la guinda final.

Sasuke no podía dejar de reír y yo mucho menos.

—Bueno, es cuestión de seguir intentándolo...

—No sé si será buena idea.

—Creo que él se ha ido con una buena impresión, seguramente me llame de nuevo para volverte a ver.

—Espero que no...

Volvimos a reinos a carcajadas, no podíamos parar al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme —lo miré y le sonreí.

—Para nada, forma parte de mi trabajo...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que despedirme de él, pero no encontraba las palabras. Por mí me hubiese quedado hablando mil horas más, estaba a gusto, pero no quería parecer pesada.

Sasuke me gustaba mucho. Aparte de ser bastante atractivo, era buena persona.

—¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa o viene alguien a recogerte?

—Le dije a mis amigas que no sabía bien a la hora la que terminaría, así que cogeré un taxi.

—Vamos, si quieres te acerco, no tengo ningún problema.

Me quedé dudando unos segundos, no quería abusar de su confianza, mucho menos después de haberlo hecho venir a una cena.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, no seas tonta.

—Está bien —asentí con la cabeza.

Me monté en el coche con Sasuke y aproveché para mandarle un mensaje a las gemelas y decirles que ya iba para allá, que él me acompañaba, para que no acabasen llamándome asustadas.

La cena con Gonbee fue un completo desastre y no la pensaba repetir, pero el hecho de pasar todos aquellos pequeños momentos con Sasuke lo compensaba todo. Sentía que había merecido la pena el esfuerzo con tal de verlo una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa. La ciudad donde vivíamos siempre se había caracterizado por ser pequeña, aunque aún había sitios desconocidos para mí, como, por ejemplo, el local de las citas exprés.

Sasuke y yo nos habíamos dedicado todo el camino a saltar de un tema a otro sin darnos cuenta. Cada rato que pasaba con él me parecía mucho más agradable. Ya no solo me gustaba por fuera, sino que su interior era muchísimo más agradable. Sasuke era un hombre trabajador, comprensivo y hacía que me sintiese protegida a su lado.

—Es aquí —dije en cuanto vi mi edificio.

Sasuke paró en doble fila y nos bajamos del coche. Instintivamente miré hacia arriba, hacia el balcón de mi casa y creí morirme. Aquellas dos gemelas estaban asomadas, saludándome con la mano. Intenté hacerme la tonta, disimular que no las había visto, pero ellas no iban a dejar que eso sucediese.

—¡Hinata! ¡Estamos aquí! —dijo Ino casi gritando.

Miré rápidamente y las saludé antes de que Sasuke se bajase del coche. No quería por nada del mundo que las viese, sobre todo cuando nos tocaba despedimos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Tus amigas? —dijo mirando hacia arriba, sonriendo y saludando.

Me quería morir. Sasuke no paraba de reírse con la situación y empezó a saludarlas de la misma manera que ellas hacían. Estaba rodeada de locos y no me había dado cuenta.

—Bueno... Será mejor que suba... —dije antes de empezar a pasar más vergüenza por ambas parte.

—Pues nada, Hinata, siento que no haya sido una buena experiencia.

—Tranquilo, seguro que algún día de estos encontraré a mi príncipe azul.

—Seguro —sonrió y se acercó a darme un par de besos —, no dejes de buscarlo.

A pesar de vivir en un quinto piso y pensar que el balcón estaba lo suficientemente alto, las risas de Ino y Shion se escuchaban a kilómetros. Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, las quería matar.

Sasuke se montó en el coche y lo despedí, sin tardar mucho en volver a casa. Sabía que me esperaba un interrogatorio exhaustivo de toda la cita, que no me iban a dejar irme a la cama sin contarles todo.

Cuando abrí el ascensor, ya me estaban esperando con una copa de vino en las manos. La sonrisa que tenían las dos era para grabarlas, parecían dos auténticas tontas.

—Confírmame que ese es Sasuke, por favor —dijo Shion mientras me daba una copa y me empujaba al salón.

—Sí, es él.

—Es todo un bombón, como no te lo quedes tú, me lo ligo yo —dijo Ino riéndose.

Me senté en el sofá y ambas se sentaron en unas sillas frente a mí.

—Bueno, cuéntanos. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo es que ha acabado Sasuke acompañándote? ¿Os habéis besado? —Ino empezó a atacar con miles de peguntas.

—Déjala, dale su tiempo —dijo Shion.

—¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas? —Ino me miró.

—¿Quieres dejar de presionarla? —recriminó Shion a Ino.

—Es que no me aguanto, quiero saberlo todo, ¿acaso tú no?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —Shion sonrió y volvieron a clavar los ojos en mí.

Tomé un sorbo de mi copa de vino y respiré profundamente. Cuando empecé a contarles todo el tema de la saliva en mi vaso de vino y en mi postre, no podían para de reír y yo tampoco. Jamás me había pasado algo por el estilo ni pensaba que existía gente así, pero lo cierto era que me tocó de lleno.

—Entonces, Sasuke estuvo cerca de vosotros todo el tiempo —preguntó Shion.

—En una mesa cercana, pero solo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

—¿Y cómo es que acabó acompañándote él?

—Cuando terminamos la cena y me despedí de Gonbee, le conté que todo había sido un desastre y después de reírnos un rato se ofreció a traerme y aquí estoy, así que eso es todo.

—¿Cómo que eso es todo? —preguntó Ino.

—Sí, eso es todo, no ha pasado nada más.

Ino tomó su copa de vino de un solo sobro.

—Esta chica no se entera de nada... —miró a Shion.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sasuke está tirándole los tejos y no se da cuenta.

—¿Tú crees?

Otra vez la típica conversación entre ellas dos.

—Primero se ofrece para ir a acompañarla y ahora la trae en coche, se lo está diciendo a gritos.

—¿No será que lo hace porque es su trabajo?

—No me sigáis contando el mismo cuento, está pillado por ella.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí, Shion, pero es tan tonta que no lo ve.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Tenemos que armar otro plan.

En cuanto escuché esa frase, me metí en la conversación. Los planes de Ino ya me habían dado más de un dolor de cabeza.

—Eh, chicas, creo que es mejor que dejemos los planes a un lado.

Ambas me miraron.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos que conseguir que acabes con Sasuke.

—Él solamente hace su trabajo.

—Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo... —Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke me había acompañado, fue amable, pero no quería confundir las cosas. Él trabajaba en eso y me gustaba cada vez más, sin embargo, no me quedaba claro nada. Jamás me había insinuado nada, ni una sola señal.

Empecé a pensar que quizás me estaba creando demasiadas expectativas y que podía tener una buena decepción con respeto a todo.

—Tenemos que armar un plan... —volvió a decir Ino.

—¡No! ¡Nada de planes! —me puse de pie y hablé un poco mal.

—Creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar —dijo Shion a Ino.

Ino me miró, sabía que ya no tenía ganas de seguir conversando. Si seguía agobiándome, las cosas no iban a acabar bien y no quería ponerme a discutir con nadie.

—Está bien... —Ino me miró.

—Con vuestro permiso...

Me marché a la habitación y las dejé en el salón. No quería que metiesen más ideas alocadas en mi cabeza, como la que me tocó vivir aquella noche. Me gustaba Sasuke y que fuese amable y me acompañase a casa no quería decir nada. Tenía que empezar a quitarme pájaros de la cabeza.

**. . . . . .**

Pasaron un par de días en lo que prácticamente no hice nada. Tenía claro, desde que me dieron las vacaciones, que era lo que quería hacer, así que a ello me puse. Ino protestaba alguna que otra vez intentando que saliésemos, pero Shion era mucho más comprensiva, como siempre.

En ese momento me daba todo un poco igual. Intenté animarme y acudí a todo el tema de las citas exprés, para acabar enamorada de quien menos debía. Mi plan no podía seguir llamando a Sasuke para concertar citas con el primero que se me pasase por la mente con tal de verlo, no iba a llegar a ningún sitio así.

Tampoco pensaba acudir más a su local. No tenía idea de cuánto le había costado a las gemelas todo aquel plan, pero no tenía pinta de ser nada barato.

Me parecía un poco idiota pagar para tener citas de pocos minutos con hombres que sabía que jamás me iban a interesar y pasarme el tiempo mirando a otro, no era nada lógico.

Lo cierto era que desde que Sasuke llegó a mi vida, Toneri pasó a un segundo plano. Llevaba meses recordando todos los momentos que habíamos vivido como pareja, pero eso se acabó de la noche a la mañana. Lo único que podía pensar era en la sonrisa de Sasuke y en su forma de tratarme y protegerme.

No sabía bien qué era peor, si pensar en mi exnovio o en alguien con el que no había tenido nada, pero no podía controlar mi mente y mucho menos mis sentimientos. La única experiencia seria que tuve en mi vida fue Toneri y jamás había vuelto a sentir nada tan profundo por alguien hasta que conocí a Sasuke. Fue un flechazo, un amor a primera vista.

Me levanté a prepararme algo para merendar antes de que llegasen las gemelas y escuché cómo sonaba mi móvil en la habitación. En un primer momento decidí pasar, no tenía ganas de responderle a nadie, pero ante la insistencia decidí ir.

Miré de quién habían sido las llamadas perdidas y me quedé en blanco.

Sasuke había estado llamándome y yo como una idiota había decidido no contestar. Me tiré en la cama sintiéndome tonta y esperando que volviese a sonar, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Dejé que sonasen algunos tonos y respondí con total normalidad, aunque por dentro me moría de los nervios.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hinata? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿quién llama? —quise hacerme la interesante, como si no hubiese guardado su número de teléfono.

—Hola, soy Sasuke. ¿Qué tal?

—Ah. ¡Hola Sasuke! —respondí simpática —Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, ¿es un mal momento o puedes hablar?

—Tranquilo, no estaba haciendo nada.

—Mira, te llamo porque Gonbee nos ha llamado para concertar otra cita contigo, pero a solas —mi ánimo comenzó a bajar —, sé que me dijiste que no, pero mi deber es comunicártelo.

—No, no —dije rápidamente negando hasta con la cabeza —, lo siento mucho, pero no.

—Me imaginaba esa respuesta —sentí que reía un poco —, pero tenía que decírtelo

—Te entiendo, pero créeme, preferiría tener una cita con el muñeco que repetir esa.

Sasuke comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No hacía ese tipo de comentarios para hacerlo reír, me salían de dentro, pero me gustaba saber que al menos me podía considerar divertida.

—Bueno... Entonces... —intenté retomar la conversación, pero no supe bien qué decir.

—No te preocupes, le comunicaré tu decisión, tendrá que entenderlo.

—¿Qué le dirás?

—No, nada, que la segunda cita no ha sido posible, que siga buscando candidatas, no facilitamos opiniones personales.

—Menos mal... Si llegas a decirle lo que te acabo de soltar, me odiaría a muerte.

—Jajaja, tranquila, no trabajamos así.

—Pues... —buscaba qué decir.

—¿Volverás a las citas exprés? —preguntó.

—No creo que eso sea para mí, creo que no he tenido mucha suerte.

—Cuando quieras volver, estaré encantado de recibirte.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo Sasuke.

—Gracias, ha sido un placer.

—También para mí, ¡adiós! —se despidió.

—Adiós —sonreí, aunque no me viese.

Colgamos casi a la vez y me quedé con una sensación agridulce. Me había encantado escucharlo, le había hecho reír, pero todo me sonó a despedida. Sentía que no teníamos nada que hablar, que en el momento que rechacé volver a verme con Gonbee o acudir a la cita exprés, Sasuke desaparecía.

No iba a poder evitar pensar en él, pero tenía que empezar a plantearme que quizás tenía que quedar en un mero recuerdo. No habíamos tenido nada ni parecía que fueses a pasar, él se dedicaba a hacer bien su trabajo y nada más

Volví a la cocina a prepararme la merienda y a tirarme de nuevo en el sofá. Después de la ruptura con Toneri asumí que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, que ya no iba a encontrar a nadie. Sasuke era el hombre ideal, tanto por dentro como por fuera y quería conocerlo más a fondo, pero su vida y la mía no estaban entrelazadas.

**. . . . . .**

No había hecho nada diferente en días. En más de una ocasión pensé en volver al gimnasio o apuntarme a alguna clase de dibujo o cualquier cosa, las vacaciones se me estaban acabando, pero me daba una pereza increíble.

Jamás me gustó el ejercicio, no iba a mentirme a mí misma, así que sabía que iba a acabar apuntándome para ir dos días y no volver nunca más.

Siempre fui un completo desastre, pero ya lo había asumido, así que me aceptaba así. No entendía qué problema tenía el resto del mundo con que no hiciese nada si era feliz. Cuando volvía a la oficina no paraba de rellenar papeles, hacer cuentas y acababa llegando a casa a terminar el trabajo, así que mi única meta en las vacaciones era eso, no hacer nada.

Lo cierto era que cuando trabajaba, tenía la cabeza más ocupada y me daba menos tiempo a sentir lástima de mí misma. Pasé la mitad de mis vacaciones pensando en Toneri y viendo películas de amor románticas, pensando en nuestro final feliz. El otro resto de las vacaciones, Toneri desapareció por completo de mi mente y solo pensaba en Sasuke. Quería repetir las mismas películas de amor románticas con él, pero asegurándome de que el final era feliz y no tan amargo como el anterior.

Ambos eran completamente diferentes por fuera, como el día y la noche.

Toneri parecía más suizo, como las gemelas. Su cabello siempre fue blanco platino y tenía ojos verdes intensos. Sasuke, era todo lo contrario, de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros. Siempre pensé que mis gustos eran los chicos como Toneri, que a mí solo me gustaban si tenían ese aspecto, pero con Sasuke no pude resistirme. Me quedé hipnotizada al verlo y cuando lo conocí un poco más, supe que era el hombre que siempre había soñado.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —Ino gritó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Shion.

—¿Dónde va a estar? Tirada en el sofá, como siempre, sin hacer nada—respondió Ino.

Suspiré y sonreí. Ella jamás se cortó al hacer ningún tipo de comentario, siempre decía lo que le salía del alma. No lo hacía con maldad ni para hacerme sentir mal, pero se daba demasiadas libertades. Había veces que me daba un poco igual lo que dijese, pero otros días, cuando me sentía realmente mal, podía llegar a molestarme bastante.

—Hola —dijo Shion al entrar al salón y al verme —. ¿Qué tal?

—Aquí... —respondí —¿Qué tal todo por la oficina?

—Pues ya sabes, hasta arriba de trabajo —se quitó los tacones y comenzó a hacerse pequeños masajes en los pies.

—Ya pronto me toca volver... qué pereza...

—Sí, la verdad es que te echamos de menos, tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer, se nos está acumulando todo.

—En cuanto llegue me pondré las pilas, sabes que soy buena para eso.

—Sí, eso nadie puede negarlo —sonrió —. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Nada... la verdad es que nada...

—Como siempre... —Ino me miró e intenté ignorarla.

Paré la película que estaba viendo. En alguna que otra ocasión hubiese seguido mirando la televisión sin echarles cuenta, pero con ellas dos no había manera, cuando se ponían a hablar parecían dos cotorras y no se podía escuchar nada.

En cuando llegaron a vivir a mi casa y les alquilé las habitaciones me lo advirtieron entre risas, pero siempre pensé que eran bromas y nada más. No tardé en comprobar que me habían dicho la verdad desde un primer momento y que ya no tenía forma de reprochárselo. Aquellas dos gemelas hablaban por los codos, desde que se levantaban hasta que volvían a dormirse.

—Hemos venido con la firme intención de salir a dar una vuelta, a hacer algunas compras, así que ve arreglándote —Ino no proponía, ordenaba.

—No tengo muchas ganas...

—Lo sabemos —dijo Shion —, pero queremos que salgas un rato.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió Ino —, vas a venir, tiene que darte el aire.

—Salí esta mañana a comprar café, ya me dio —respondí un poco irónica.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a cogerte a la fuerza y a obligarte? —Ino me miró amenazante.

Lo que menos me apetecía era salir de compras con ellas. La pereza me había ganado la batalla aquellos días, era consciente de eso, pero salir a cargar con sus bolsas y a entrar en 20 tiendas diferentes no me apetecía nada.

Siempre pensé que era la única mujer a la que ir toda la tarde de compras le parecía algo completamente agobiante.

—Puedes ir a tomarte un helado mientras miramos tiendas o quizás a tomarte un café, pero acompáñanos, anda —Shion me sonreía.

—¿Me prometéis que me dejáis tomar un café o algo mientras entráis en tiendas y que no me obligareis a nada más? —empezaba a parecerme una oferta interesante.

—Que sí, pesada, pero vístete —Ino puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó a regañadientes.

Sonreí un poco y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación.

—Pero ponte guapa, no lo primero que cojas de armario —dijo Ino antes de que desapareciese del salón.

—¿Acaso alguna vez voy fea? —pregunté casi ofendida.

—No, pero por si acaso, a ver si podemos conseguirte un novio.

—¿Crees que no sé ligar por mí misma o algo por el estilo?

Levanté la ceja mientras la miraba.

—No me mires así, ya no sé qué pesar de ti...

—No seas intensa, Ino —Shion le regañó.

—Solo miro por su bien —respondió.

—Sí, pero no dejas de presionarla.

—No la presiono, le pagamos cita exprés y nada —me miró de reojo —y va y se enamora del organizador y nada, si no le ponemos las pilas se queda para vestir santos.

—Apenas tengo 35 años —reclamé sin que nadie me echase cuenta.

—El hombre que tenga que ser para ella, llegará, es ley de vida.

Ino resopló, como si se hubiese dicho la mayor gilipollez del mundo.

Agradecía el apoyo que tenía por parte de Shion, era la única que realmente se tomaba con calma las cosas. Ino me quería, lo sabía, pero era demasiado impaciente por conseguir los objetivos y todo lo quería hacer a base de locuras.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y las dejé hablando entre ellas, como siempre hacía. Intenté ponerle buena actitud al plan que habían propuesto, seguramente salir a tomar le aire no me vendría nada mal. Necesitaba despejarme y por mí misma no iba a hacerlo, así que tenía que rendirme a sus planes y dejarme llevar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Llegamos al centro comercial nuevo. Acababa de abrir hacía solo un par de meses y apenas lo había visitado, pero estaba mucho mejor que al que siempre íbamos. Habían traído tiendas de ropa extranjeras que triunfaban en el exterior y la gente estaba completamente enloquecida. Aquello se pasaba todo el tiempo lleno de gente, como si fuese tiempo de rebajas.

La ciudad en la que vivíamos, como era demasiado pequeña comparada con otras, tenía la parte negativa de que te encontrabas siempre a todo el mundo fueses donde fueses. No había lugar o festividad que no te encontrases mínimo a alguien que conocieses, así que eso era lo que más pereza me daba de salir.

Siempre iba mirando a todos sitios, con miedo de encontrarme a Toneri con su nueva chica y sentirme incómoda, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me daba igual. No tenía ese temor, no iba mirando a todas partes, sino centrada en lo que quería hacer. Me apetecía tomar un helado en una de las terrazas tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al final? —preguntó Ino cuando llegamos al centro comercial.

—Me apetece tomarme un helado gigante de chocolate.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras de tiendas y luego te acompañamos? —propuso.

—No, me dijisteis que podía escoger el plan —me negaba a ir a aguantar bolsas y modelitos en los probadores.

—Está bien... —respondió resignada.

—Cuando terminemos te mando un mensaje para ver dónde estás —dijo Shion —, ¿vale?

—Está bien, aunque no creo que vaya muy lejos —respondí.

Nos separamos y me dirigí hacia la única heladería que había por aquellos momentos. Llevaba la cabeza bien alta, demostrando que me daba igual quién encontrarme de frente. Tenía claro que alguna que otra vez iba a cruzarme con alguien que no me gustase o no me cayese bien, así que cuanto antes lo aceptase, mucho mejor.

En cuanto entré en la heladería, aproveché para pedir antes de que se llenase y me senté en la terraza, sola, a comerme una tarrina bastante considerable. En otras ocasiones me hubiese dado vergüenza hacer eso, pero había llegado a un punto en el que me daba igual. Si quería comerme una tarrina gigante o no era mi problema, y lo que dijeran los demás me empezaba a importar poco.

Los productos de aquella heladería no es que fuesen los mejores del mundo, pero tenían algún toque especial. Eran cremosos y suaves, distintos a los que había probado con anterioridad, así que me limité a disfrutar de mi momento. Las gemelas me habían obligado a salir, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y pasármelo bien.

La gente comenzó a llegar poco apoco y el centro comercial se fue llenando. Tenía descargaos en mi móvil miles de juegos, así que no me paré a mirar mucho a la gente. Me quedé allí sentada, disfrutando de mi momento y sin hacer caso al resto del mundo.

No sé bien por qué, pero me dio por levantar la cabeza y creí ver de lejos dos personas que me eran bastante familiares. Mi vista, con el paso de los años se había deteriorado un poco, así que tuve que esforzarme por enfocarlos bien.

En ese momento quería salir corriendo o que la tierra me tragase, pero me quedé en shock y no supe bien qué hacer. Sasuke venía hacia la heladería con la chica rubia que le ayudaba a organizar las citas, así que cogí la carta de la mesa y me tapé la cara con ella. Lo que menos quería era encontrarme al que consideraba el hombre de mis sueños, acompañado por otra mujer y que viesen las dimensiones de helado que me estaba metiendo en el cuerpo.

Mi escondite improvisado surtió efecto, ambos entraron en la heladería sin reparar en que yo estaba allí fuera sentada. Los seguí todo el tiempo con la mirada, mientras pedían y recogían su pedido. Hubiese salido corriendo, sabía que lo tenía que hacer, pero no supe bien dónde, así que me quedé allí, petrificada, deseando que se fuesen cuanto antes. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Sasuke y la chica se sentaron en una de las mesas de fuera, como era de esperar. Habían pedido unas tarrinas tamaño mini, así que me sentí más anormal que de costumbre.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y empecé a ponerme tan nerviosa que acabé tirando la carta al suelo, medio helado y respondí girándome a toda prisa para que no me viesen la cara. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan torpe y porque todo me tenía que pasar siempre en el peor momento.

—¿Sí? —respondí en voz baja, intentando esconder mi cara.

—Hinata, vamos a tardar un poco —dijo Shion —, no desesperes.

—Vale... Adiós...

Colgué y me quedé allí sentada, esperando no haber llamado la atención, pero pronto me di cuenta de que había conseguido todo lo contrario.

—¿Hinata? —alguien hablaba a mis espaldas.

Me hice la tonta mirando el móvil para que pareciese que no había escuchado nada.

—¿Hinata? —volvieron a preguntar.

Tomé aire y me giré sonriente.

—¿Sasuke? —dije disimulando cuando lo vi frente a mí —¡Qué sorpresa!

Me levanté y le di dos besos, intentando parecer normal.

—Sí, que sorpresa —repitió—, no te había visto, estoy ahí tomando un helado con Hotaru.

Miré a su mesa, donde me estaba señalando con la mano, y la saludé.

—Ah, pues aquí estaba yo también comiéndome un helado.

—Veo que te gusta bastante —miró el tamaño de mi tarrina.

—Eh, sí —sonreí muriéndome de vergüenza por el tamaño que había pedido.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Acompañar a unas amigas de compras, pero como me da pereza ir de tienda en tienda, me vine a tomar un helado. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal con Hotaru? —la miré.

—Vinimos a buscar algunas cosas para el negocio, pero poco más. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Eh... no, no —sabía que me iba a sentir incómoda —, para nada, no quiero interrumpir.

—No interrumpes nada, no seas tonta.

—No sé...

—Vamos, acompáñanos.

Me quería morir. No pintaba nada entre ellos dos y ya de por sí me sentía súper incomoda, pero acepté sin más remedio. Sasuke estaba allí presionándome, invitándome en repetidas ocasiones, así que asentí con la cabeza sin estar segura de querer hacerlo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y saludé de nuevo a Hotaru. Aquella chica era demasiado guapa, parecía modelo o algo por el estilo. No sabía bien si tenían algo o no, pero lo cierto es que siempre estaban juntos.

—Hotaru, ella es Hinata, una clienta de cita exprés, aunque no le fue muy bien —nos presentó.

—Encantada —me acerqué a darle dos besos.

—No me suena tu cara —dijo sinceramente —, vas a tener que ir más a menudo por allí.

Sonreí como si le diese la razón, aunque no pensaba hacerlo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante.

—Es Utakata, tengo que contestar —sonrió y se alejó un poco de la mesa para hablar.

Me alegraba profundamente que desapareciese del mapa durante unos minutos, necesitaba relajarme. Con Sasuke me sentía cómoda, pero con ella no tanto.

—¿Qué tal el negocio? —pregunté ara empezar una conversación.

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Trabajas?

—En una oficina, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.

—Ah, qué alegría, cuando eres el jefe jamás disfrutas de esas cosas.

—Deberías darte unos días, no es bueno estar siempre estresado.

—La verdad es que me gusta lo que hago, por ahora no me siento agobiado —sonrió —, bueno, excepto cuando tengo clientas como tú.

—¿Clientas como yo? —no sabía a qué se refería

—Sí, con las que no acertamos en darle una pareja adecuada

—Hombre, es que lo de Gonbee...

Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

—Al menos te quedó una buena anécdota para contársela a tus nietos—dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno, si es que los tengo.

—Claro que sí, mujer, ya verás cómo consigues a la pareja perfecta.

Sasuke me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Hotaru colgó su llamada y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa donde estábamos sentados.

—Oye, que tengo que irme ya. ¿Me acercas? —preguntó a Sasuke.

—Sí, claro.

No quería por nada del mundo que se fuese, pero había ido con ella, no conmigo.

—Siento no haber podio estar más tiempo para conocerte Hinata —Hotaru me miró —, siempre puedes volver a las citas exprés.

—No sé si es buena idea —respondí.

—Claro, seguro que encuentras a alguien —me animó —. ¿Ya has tenido alguna cita fuera del local?

—Sí, pero si no llega a ser por el servicio de acompañante, hubiese sido un desastre total —miré a Sasuke y sonreí.

—¿Qué servicio de acompañante? —puso cara de no entender de lo que hablaba —¿En qué consiste eso?

—Pues el...

—¡Bueno! ¡Vamos! —Sasuke interrumpió —Será mejor que te lleve antes de que Utakata se enfade.

Hotaru se acercó a darme dos besos para despedirse y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, dejándome allí sola y llena de dudas. Parecía que Hotaru no entendía bien de qué le había hablado o yo no supe expresarme, pero todo me resultó bastante raro.

Como si se tratase de una película, en cuanto Sasuke y Hotaru desaparecieron de mi vista, pude ver a Shion y Ino venir hacia mí. Fue solo cuestión de un par de minutos el que no coincidieran los unos con los otros.

—Chicas... —dije en cuanto las tuve cerca, —No sabéis lo que me acaba de pasar.

**. . . . . .**

—Repíteme todo, que no me ha quedado claro —dijo Ino.

Acabábamos de llegar a casa y apenas nos dio tiempo para que Shion nos sirviese un par de copas. Les había contado casi todo por el camino, pero a Ino le gustaba escuchar tranquilamente las cosas y no conduciendo. Yo tenía un lio demasiado enorme en mi interior, sobre todo intentando adivinar el por qué a Hotaru le sonó tan extraño lo que dije.

—Estaba comiéndome un helado de chocolate...

—Sí, sí —interrumpió Ino —, ve a lo importante.

—Eso —apoyó Shion.

Quería crear un poco de ambiente antes de repetir de nuevo todo lo de Sasuke, pero aquellas dos impacientes no me dejaban.

—Lo vi venir de lejos, con Hotaru...

—¿Quién es Hotaru? —preguntó Shion.

—Ya os lo dije, la chica que trabaja allí en lo de las citas exprés.

—Ah, sí, sí, cierto —asintió con la cabeza —, se me había olvidado.

—¿Y qué tienen esos dos? —peguntó Ino.

—Según él nada, pero siempre están juntos...

—Quizás solo son amigos, no tenemos por qué mal pensar... —dijo Shion.

Ino la miró al instante. Siempre le había parecido raro eso de que un chico y una chica estuviesen juntos todo el tiempo sin que ninguno tuviese alguna intención.

—Lo cierto es que siempre lo niega, así que tendré que creerle.

—Sigue, dejemos eso aparte —dijo Ino.

—Pues me vieron, aunque intenté disimularlo, me invitó a acompañarlos, pero ella no estuvo, se fue a hablar por teléfono con un tal Utakata.

—Seguramente es el novio —dijo Shion.

—¿Tú crees? Me suena todo un poco raro —añadió Ino

—Lo cierto es que al ver la llamada se le iluminó la cara, quizás no es una locura pensarlo —dije apoyando el comentario de Shion.

—Lo mismo, pero eso es lo que menos nos importa, sigue —Ino me metía prisa.

Lo que venía a continuación era a lo que más vueltas le di todo el tiempo.

—Nos quedamos hablando de buen rollo, me sentía súper cómoda con él —seguí diciendo.

—¿Te insinuó algo? —preguntó Ino.

—No, nada —respondí —, tuvimos una conversación como buenos amigos.

—Al menos ya has dado un paso, lo has llamado amigo —dijo Shion.

Ino la miró, sintiéndose orgullosa de su comentario.

—La cosa es que cuando volvió Hotaru y comenté lo del servicio de acompañante, le sonó a chino.

—Eso es demasiado extraño...—Shion se puso a pensar.

—Sí, si ella es la que trabaja con él y ayuda a organizar todo, ¿cómo es que se extraña del servicio de acompañante y te pregunta en qué consiste?

—Eso es lo peor de todo, que me preguntase a mí que en qué consistía eso.

Tomamos un sorbo de vino a la vez y nos quedamos pensativas. Shion y Ino comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

—Sabía que Sasuke tenía interés en ella, lo sabía... —Ino miraba a Shion.

—¿Tú crees?

—Se ha inventado lo del acompañante para estar con ella, lo está pidiendo a gritos.

—Pero se ofreció para llevarla a una cita con otro hombre, ¿tiene eso sentido?

—Eso es lo único que se me escapa de las manos...

Me quedé mirándolas, intentando sacar conclusiones de lo que decían, pero tampoco entendía muy bien.

—Ahora sí que tenemos que armar un plan —propuso Ino mirándome.

—¿Qué plan? —me daba miedo a veces.

—Tienes que volver a ver a Sasuke, quizás te está dando señales que no sabes ver.

—¿Y cómo lo voy a ver? No pienso concertar otra cita con otro desconocido.

—Tienes que acudir a la cita exprés de nuevo.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿no?

Shion parecía que apoyaba la idea de su hermana y ambas me miraron asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a ir a esa tortura de nuevo? ¿Cómo voy a saber si Sasuke me da señales? Si según tú no las sé ver.

—Vas a verlas porque te las vamos a decir nosotras —ambas se miraron a la vez, como si de verdad estuviesen conectadas mentalmente.

—No entiendo...

—¡Que vamos a ir contigo! —dijeron emocionadas a la vez.

Me quedé estupefacta. Si de por sí era difícil acudir allí a enfrentarme a Sasuke, llevar a aquellas dos locas no me hacía ningún bien.

—Eh, no, no —empecé a dar vueltas por el salón —, no creo que eso sea buena idea...

—¿Por qué no? Así te sentirás más protegida...—dijo Shion

—Yo siempre he tenido curiosidad, lo mismo encuentro a mi hombre ideal

Shion y yo la miramos inmediatamente. Sabíamos que Ino era la más exigente y la que menos creía en el amor verdadero.

—Era por animar —sonrió.

Seguía dando vueltas por el salón, pensativa. Me agradaba la idea de pensar que no iba a ir sola, por dentro me moría de ganas por volver a ver a Sasuke, pero no sabía si llevarme a esas dos mujeres era la solución. Podían liarla en menos de dos minutos y poner todo patas arriba, haciéndome pasar vergüenza, como siempre.

Tenía que averiguar lo del tema del servicio de acompañante, no quería seguir dándole vueltas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Seguía sin excusa para llamar a Sasuke y sabía que no le iba a marcar a su móvil así porque si, sin motivo alguno, así que empezaba a barajar la idea de volver a las citas exprés.

—¿Estáis seguras de que es buena idea? —las miré.

Ambas asentían con la cabeza.

—¿Estáis seguras de querer ir?

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Ino.

—Por mí tampoco, será una experiencia interesante —Shion sonrió.

—Entonces... será mejor que nos pongamos las pilas, mañana es viernes.

Hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír a la vez a aquellas dos mujeres. Estaban emocionadas y chocaron sus copas de vino a modo de celebración.

—Vas a ver que tu príncipe azul no está tan lejos como piensas —me dijo Ino.

Shion me guiñó un ojo y comenzamos a hablar acerca de lo que nos íbamos a poner. No sabía bien por qué, pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Parecía que era la primera vez que iba a acudir a aquel lugar.

Aquella salida a la que me obligaron a ir Shion y Ino finalmente fue una buena decisión. El destino me había puesto de nuevo a Sasuke frente a mí y tenía que comprobar si era por algo.

**. . . . . .**

Por fin era viernes y había llegado el momento de irnos a la cita exprés.

Me sentía incluso más nerviosa que la primera vez, no podía evitarlo. Quería averiguar si Sasuke tenía algún interés en mí o ya estaba volviéndome completamente loca.

Me arreglé con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa arreglada, casi igual que Shion, pero Ino no era tan sencilla. Aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo digno de mostrar y no se cortaba lo más mínimo, Se colocó un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, corto, de color rojo pasión. Ella no se andaba con tonterías, cuando quería ligar, lo conseguía.

Era increíble cómo aquellas dos mujeres, tan idénticas por fuera, eran tan diferentes en todos los aspectos. Shion tenía la misma forma de cuerpo que Ino, podía ponerse todo lo que su hermana lucía, pero era muy recatada. Sin embargo, a Ino le encantaba mostrar todo lo que tenía y presumir de ello.

Yo cambiaba de estilo según me encontrase de ánimo. Había veces que me quería comer el mundo y vestía de la forma más sexy posible, pero otras veces no me apetecía nada.

Nos encontrábamos aparcando el coche cuando la gente comenzó a llegar y a entrar en el local de Sasuke. Parecía que los candidatos de aquel día eran un poquito más jóvenes, o al menos, eso me pareció. Pensaba que quizás Shion y Ino tendrían suerte de encontrar a su pareja ideal.

No tardamos mucho en entrar. Para mí todo aquello era familiar, pero Shion y Ino miraban hacia todos lados.

—Me había imaginado todo esto de una forma completamente distinta—dijo Shion.

—La verdad es que sí... —Ino le dio a razón.

Yo también me lo había imaginado un poco menos elegante de lo que parecía, así que entendía bien de qué hablaban.

Llegamos al mostrador de la chica sonriente e hicimos todo el proceso de entrada. Aquellas gemelas se quedaron igual de extrañadas que yo al tener que firmar tanto papel, pero no pusieron ninguna pega; se estaban comportando bastante bien.

—Pues eso es todo —dijo la chica de recepción—, podéis pasar a disfrutar.

—¿Detrás de esas cortinas negras? —preguntó Shion.

—Sí, justo ahí.

—Esto parece sacado de una película de terror —dijo Ino.

—Tranquila —empezó a reír la chica—, ahí detrás nadie muerde... ¿O sí?

Ambas comenzaron a reír, habían encajado a la perfección.

—¿Listas? —preguntó Shion al mirarnos.

—Lista —asentí con la cabeza.

—Y recordad nuestro lema —dijo la recepcionista —. ¡Todos tenemos derecho al amor!

Abrimos aquellas cortinas y pasamos a la siguiente sala, donde todos esperaban que empezase el juego y hablaban para entrar en calor. Ino y Shion no tardaron ni un solo instante, al igual que yo, en coger un par de copas para entrar en calor. Era difícil ponerse a mirar a todos aquellos desconocidos y acercase disimuladamente para entablar conversaciones.

Mientras ellas empezaban a mirar de arriba abajo a todos los hombres de la sala, yo buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke. Allí había demasiada gente para localizarlo a la primera y no lo podía ver.

—¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? —me propuso Ino.

—Sí, será mejor, no lo encuentro.

Cogí de la mano a Shion y esta a su vez a Ino para ir en cadena y no perdernos en ningún momento. No quería parecer descarada buscando con la mirada a todos sitios, pero necesitaba encontrarlo. Me moría de ganas por verlo, por hablar, aunque fuese dos minutos con él.

De pronto, lo vi. Estaba organizando algunos papeles al final de la sala, apoyado en una especie de atril. Seguramente estaba viendo de qué manera tenía que organizar a la gente en las mesas y cómo iban a ser las rotaciones.

—Está ahí —dije a las gemelas y me di la vuelta, poniéndome de espaldas a él.

—Entonces, vamos, acércate —propuso Ino.

—No, no, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? —dijo Shion.

Volví a mirarlo de reojo y me di la vuelta de nuevo. No sabía bien qué iba a decirle.

—Si no lo haces tú, ya lo hago yo —dijo Ino.

Ino se soltó de Shion y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Estaba yendo hacia Sasuke e intenté pararla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Sasuke! —se aceró a él saludándolo, como si lo conociese de siempre.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola, extrañado, pero al verme a mí comenzó a sonreír con la situación.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó.

—Nos hemos saludado por mi balcón, ¿no te parece suficiente?

Quería morirme de la vergüenza.

—Ah, erais vosotras dos —miró a Shion.

—Sí, así que ya somos medio amigos —Ino se acercó y le dio dos besos.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que aquella mujer me hiciese algo así. Sasuke salió de detrás del atril y saludó a Shion y luego a mí. No podía quitarme la sensación de vergüenza que me había hecho pasar Ino.

—Tus amigas, ¿no? —me miró.

—Sí... —respondí casi agachando la cabeza.

A todos les parecía una situación divertida, menos a mí.

—Entonces, habéis venido a probar suerte en el amor —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, hay algunas que lo buscamos, otras ya lo han encontrado.

Ino me miró, con una sonrisa cómplice, y yo solo quería matarla.

—Espero que nos des buenos candidatos —Ino miró a Sasuke.

—Eso intentamos, a través de los perfiles que nos mandáis, organizamos las mesas y las rotaciones de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Y funciona? —preguntó Shion indecisa.

—Tranquila, si no tienes suerte, siempre puedes volver, como hace Hinata —Sasuke me miró.

—Bueno, ella viene por otras cosas... —Ino empezó a reír y mis ganas de ahorcarla aumentaban.

En ese mismo momento, Hotaru apareció buscando a Sasuke.

—Chicas, me perdonáis, pero tengo que ir a arreglar el juego.

—Tranquilo, seguro que nos vemos después en la fiesta —dijo Ino.

—Eso espero.

Ambos se sonrieron y Sasuke se marchó a toda prisa con Hotaru.

—Es bastante simpático, ¿no? —Ino me miró.

—No te mato porque estamos en un lugar público —respondí.

—Jajaja —rio —, tranquila, me lo agradecerás.

Nos pusimos a mirar cómo Sasuke y Hotaru preparaban todo para que comenzase. Sabía que el juego no iba a tardar en empezar, que tenía que aguantarme varias citas insoportables con tal de verlo, pero ya me daba igual.

Lo que sentía cuando lo veía o hablaba con él era maravilloso y merecía la pena todo el esfuerzo necesario.

**. . . . . .**

Hotaru me había invitado a sentarme en una de las mesas del fondo y pronto comenzó a sonar la campana. Las gemelas se encontraban bastante cerca de mí, así que podía fijarme bien qué participantes le tocaban.

Las veces anteriores no me había fijado, pero cada uno tenía una lista personalizada de las mesas que les tocaban en cada cambio. No entendía bien cómo lograban realizar algo así, pero lo cierto es que conmigo no acertaron demasiado. Quizás tenían que mejorar un poco su sistema o simplemente es que yo no estaba abierta al amor y todo lo veía bastante mal.

Las primeras dos rondas que me tocaron no fueron nada acertadas, y para las gemelas tampoco. Me sentía bastante incómoda ante las conversaciones que me daban y ellas no tenían mejores caras que yo. Aquellos hombres que nos tocaron al principio parecían bastante babosos, o al menos esa fue la impresión que me llevé.

Mi tercera cita no estuvo nada mal. Se acercó un chico joven, más o menos de mi edad, y la conversación fue bastante amena. No conseguí quedarme con su nombre, siempre se me había dado mal ese tipo de cosas, pero sí con el resto. Aquel chico había salido de una relación larga y tormentosa, como la mía y buscaba rehacer su vida de alguna manera. Había estudiado derecho y ejercía como abogado defendiendo a clientes bastante conocidos, así que no me parecía para nada un mal partido.

Fue la primera vez en aquel local de citas exprés que logré olvidarme del resto del mundo. No supe bien si se debió a que intenté por todos los medios cambiar de actitud o qué, pero lo pasé realmente bien. Me olvidé por completo de Sasuke y no volví a mirar las citas de las gemelas. Aquel chico me tenía bastante entretenida, aunque sentimentalmente no despertaba nada en mí.

En mi cabeza se había instalado Sasuke. Pensaba todo el día en él, en su sonrisa y, sobre todo, tenía curiosidad por saber a qué sabían sus besos. Me parecía el hombre más encantador del planeta, la persona que estaba hecha para mí, la que el destino me tenía preparada.

La campana final sonó cuando menos me di cuenta y todos comenzaron a levantarse para irse a la fiesta final. No me importaba nada que aquel chico se acercase a pedirme mi número ni nada por el etilo, podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Fui directamente con las gemelas hacia a sala de la fiesta, donde habían instalado de nuevo un pequeño escenario y barra libre.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? —pregunté a ambas mientras el camarero nos servía unas copas.

—Por mi parte bien... —Shion tenía una sonrisa un poco picarona.

—¿Y tú? —miré a Ino.

—Bien, ¿qué tal la tuya?

—Pues las primeras han sido un desastre, pero la última ha estado bastante entretenida.

—Sí, te vi cómoda con aquel chico alto y moreno —dijo Shion —, es bastante guapo, ¿no crees?

—Sí —respondí —, pero ya sabéis que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

Nos pusimos a beber y a mirar un poco el ambiente de la sala. La mayor parte de la gente que había acudido era bastante joven y se animaron rápidamente a salir a la pista de baile. Parecía que aquello ya había surtido efecto entre varios de ellos y las parejas se iban conformando poco a poco.

De repente vi como un par de mellizos se acercaban a nosotras. Ambas lo saludaron e imaginé que les había tocado en las citas exprés, aunque no me había fijado en ninguno de los dos. Uno de ellos, sin perder mucho el tiempo, se acercó a hablar con Ino y seguidamente el otro hizo lo mismo con Shion.

Después de un buen rato sintiéndome incómoda entre ambas parejitas y cuando menos me di cuenta, acabé sola en la barra. Ino y Shion parecían haber aceptado ambas proposiciones y se fueron a bailar. Era un panorama bastante gracioso ver a aquellas dos mujeres, con sonrisas tontas en la cara, bailando con esos dos gemelos. Podía haberme imaginado miles de cosas, pero jamás algo así. Ambas eran demasiado diferentes, pero parecía que, a la hora de elegir chicos, volvían a ser bastante parecidas.

Me quedé allí un buen rato sentada, mirándolas y sintiéndome feliz por ellas. De Shion podía esperarme un enamoramiento inmediato, pues ella siempre fue toda dulzura, pero de Ino me sorprendía bastante. Se hacía pasar por la típica chica dura que no podía enamorarse de nadie, sin embargo, mientras bailaba se podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos.

—Parece que a tus amigas les ha ido bien a la primera —Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, sin haberme dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Eso parece —lo miré y le sonreí.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, pero creo que el problema es mío.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque cuando tienes otra persona en la cabeza, es imposible mirar a nadie más.

No supe cómo me atreví a decir aquella frase, pero lo hice sin más. No iba a decirle que no podía parar de pensar en él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero quería que supiese que al menos pensaba en alguien.

—Quizás deberías salir con él y dejarte de citas exprés.

—Sí, debería, pero las cosas son difíciles... no sé cómo acércame, no sé si siente lo mismo.

Me parecía un poco extraño estar hablando de él sin decírselo directamente y que pudiese pensar en miles de cosas.

—Tú solo hazlo y prueba suerte, quizás ese chico te corresponda.

Lo miré y le sonreí, aunque sabía que iba a ser demasiado cobarde para hacer nada.

Nos quedamos un buen rato allí sentados, mirando el ambiente de la pista, sin decir nada. Me ponía bastante nerviosa tener tan cerca a Sasuke, no decirle nada de lo que sentía y pensar que perdía otra oportunidad de acercarme, pero me costaba demasiado dar el primer paso.

Sasuke se puso de pie e imagine que se iría a hacer otra cosa, que se habría aburrido de estar allí a mi lado, en silencio, pero no fue así.

—¿Piensas pasarte toda la noche aquí sentada?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté mirándolo extrañada.

—No sé, salgamos a bailar o algo, ¿te apetece? —extendió su mano.

Lo miré a los ojos, tomé mi copa de un solo trago y acepté salir a bailar a la pista con él. Las gemelas llevaban un buen rato bailando con sus parejas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no quería perder la oportunidad de pasármelo bien y más si era Sasuke quien me invitaba.

En cuanto salimos a la pista, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Miré como todas las demás parejas parecían abrazarse de algún modo y me quedé un poco paralizada. Había salido a bailar de forma divertida, para pasar el rato, así que no sabía bien que hacer en ese momento.

—Si no quieres... podemos volver a la barra —Sasuke se percató de mi inseguridad.

—No... Para nada... Me apetece —me atreví a decir.

Sasuke se acercó y puse mis manos por encima de sus hombros a la vez que el me cogía por la cintura y se pegaba a mí. Tenerlo tan cerca era algo mágico.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó.

—Sí, contigo... Sí... —lo miraba a los ojos.

—La verdad tenía ganas de hacer algo así contigo, Hinata.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, sin control.

—¿Algo así?

—Sí, tenerte más cerca... Poder compartir algo más contigo... Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Sasuke estaba diciéndome cosas que jamás imaginaría, estaba completamente hipnotizada. Miré hacia los lados, intentando encontrar a las gemelas y las vi abrazadas dulcemente a sus parejas, así que me acerqué un poco más a la mía.

—¿Crees que si pruebo suerte con el chico que me gusta me irá bien? —lo miré a los ojos.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo... —Sasuke me miraba.

—Sí, tienes razón...

Nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros y empecé a acortar la distancia poco a poco. Sasuke y yo jamás dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, éramos conscientes de lo que queríamos hacer, así que finalmente pegué mis labios a los suyos, siendo correspondida en todo momento.

En ese mismo instante, el mundo desapareció por completo, sentía que solo éramos él y yo. No sabía bien cómo había pasado, pero estaba besando a Sasuke, al que consideraba el hombre de mi vida, siendo lo mejor que me pasó jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Lo que debería haber terminado en una noche perfecta acabó siendo un completo desastre. Toda la felicidad que tuve al besar por primera vez a Sasuke me duró poco, pues la decepción volvía a formar parte de mi vida de nuevo.

Nos pasamos un buen rato, sonriéndonos, y dándonos algún que otro beso, mientras hablábamos de mil tonterías. Parecía que Sasuke y yo encajábamos a la perfección, como siempre había pensado.

Volvimos de nuevo a la barra a sentarnos a tomar algo, nos sentíamos bastantes sedientos. Ino y Shion se encontraban allí con sus respectivos mellizos. Sentía que volvía a ser una niña de nuevo. La ilusión al tener tan cerca a Sasuke y saber que sentía lo mismo que yo no se podía comparar con nada en el mundo.

—Hinata —dijo Ino —, Shion y yo vamos a ir al baño, ¿nos acompañas?

Me guiñó un ojo y supe qué quería que estuviésemos las 3 solas para hablar de lo que estaba pasando, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Claro, vamos —respondí animada.

—Ya volvemos, chicos —Shion miró a su pareja, sonriente y todas hicimos lo mismo.

Íbamos como niñas pequeñas hacia el baño, emocionadas y entusiasmadas. A la que más me sorprendía ver así era Ino, tenía una imagen totalmente diferente de ella. Aquel gemelo hacía que le brillasen los ojos de una forma jamás vista y eso me hacía el doble de feliz de lo que ya era.

—¡Te he visto besando a Sasuke! —gritó Ino emocionada nada más entrar la baño.

—Ha sido algo que no sé ni explicar, ha pasado y no sé... —la sonrisa no se borraba de mi cara.

—¡Me alegro un montón por ti, era hora! —Shion me abrazó.

—¿Y vosotras qué? ¿Quiénes son esos mellizos? —tenía demasiada curiosidad.

—En la última cita me tocó Naruto, que así se llama —comenzó a contar Shion —y cuando me di cuenta, Ino tenía la misma cita que yo.

—La verdad es que fue bastante gracioso, a mí me toco Kiba —empezó a reír Ino —y cuando vi que Shion tenía al mellizos del chico con el que yo, casi nos morimos de la risa.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que os gusten a las dos? Sois tan distintas...

—Lo sé, pero ha pasado así y son un verdadero encanto —Shion suspiraba.

—No sé qué pasará, pero tenemos que vivir el momento, la noche, todo está siendo mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba —a Ino se le podía ver la ilusión que sentía.

—En eso tenéis razón, creo que esta noche jamás la olvidaremos.

Nos abrazamos las tres, formando una piña. Tener a aquellas dos mujeres, felices, viviendo a mi lado uno de los mejores día de mi vida, no tenía precio.

Aquel tema de las citas exprés no había sido para nada mala idea, sino la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas.

Salimos de nuevo a la sala de la fiesta y regresamos a la barra. Allí se encontraban Naruto y Kiba esperando a las gemelas, pero no pude encontrar a Sasuke. Miré hacia todos lados, intentando localizarlo, pero fue algo imposible.

—Si buscas a tu chico —dijo uno de los mellizos—, creo que salió a fumar o algo así dijo.

En ese momento recordé la primera fiesta a la que acudí. Sasuke había salido a fumar y fue nuestra primera conversación, así que me dirigí hacia el exterior del local para encontrarlo. Me venía bien a oportunidad de estar a solas con él, en un ambiente más privado.

Salí con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que nos besamos en la pista de baile, pero lo que encontré no me gustó demasiado. En cuanto crucé la puerta de salida, pude ver a Sasuke apoyado en una pared, con un cigarro en la mano y discutiendo con Hotaru, la chica que trabajaba con él.

Me quedé un poco apartada, observando la situación, no quería interrumpir bruscamente. Ella parecía estar bastante enfadada, hablaba todo el tiempo agitando las manos y él no hacía más que darle caladas a su cigarro y responderle de la misma forma. No entendía ben qué tipo de problema podían tener, pero parecía algo grave.

No supe bien en qué momento, pero Hotaru se acercó a él bruscamente. Mi corazón se quedó congelado ante esa escena, era demasiado surrealista. Me los había encontrado discutiendo, casi gritando, y ahora ella lo estaba besando. Sasuke se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada, pero no la apartó en ningún momento.

Me quedé mirándolos un par de minutos, mientras ella seguía pegada a su boca. Sasuke, seguía allí, sin hacer nada, y en apenas unos segundos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sentía una auténtica idiota allí de pie, mirando. Decidí que era hora de irme a casa, tenía el corazón destrozado.

Volví a toda prisa a la sala de la fiesta, necesitaba encontrar a Shion y a Ino. No tenía forma de regresar a casa sino era con ellas. El local estaba demasiado alejado para ir a pedir un taxi y sentía que no podía respirar después de lo que había visto.

—Me tengo que ir —me acerqué angustiada a ellas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —Shion se asustó a ver la expresión de mi cara.

—Tengo que irme... por favor...

—¿Qué pasa? —Ino se acercó alarmada.

—Tengo que irme, chicas, por favor...

—Pero ¿qué pasa?

Sasuke apareció rápidamente, intentando hablar conmigo.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar...

Lo ignoré por completo, como si no estuviese. Volví a mirar a las chicas y parecieron entender que algo no iba bien.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Shion inmediatamente.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Sasuke seguía intentando hablar conmigo, pero yo actuaba como si fuese invisible. Me sentía demasiado mal por lo que acababa de ver, no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir.

Se despidieron de los mellizos y salimos a toda prisa del local, sin tiempo a darles explicaciones. Me conocían demasiado para saber que no actuaba por impulsos, que algo no iba bien.

Sasuke intentó hablarme en un par de ocasiones más, pero lo ignoré por completo mientras salíamos de allí. Por mí podía quedarse besando a Hotaru el resto de la noche, me sentía utilizada y completamente rota. Acababa de pasar por una ruptura de muchos años, en la cual me habían engañado con otra; parecía que volvía a vivir de nuevo lo mismo.

—Siento arruinaros la cita... —dije a las gemelas cuando nos montamos en el coche.

—Tranquila, ahora nos cuentas que ha pasado —dijo Shion.

—Tú eres más importante, no te vamos a dejar sola —Ino arrancó.

Nos marchamos de allí en pocos minutos. No imaginaba que la noche que pensaba que iba a ser perfecta para mí, acabase de aquella forma. Toda la ilusión que había podido sentir horas atrás quedó destrozada y me sentía engañada y utilizada de nuevo.

**. . . . . .**

Aquel día las gemelas se levantaron súper tarde, pero yo apenas pude pegar ojo. Nos pasamos horas hablando de lo sucedido, dándole una y mil vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Eran demasiadas emociones las que tenía en mi interior, como un cóctel explosivo.

Hotaru besó a Sasuke y, aunque este se quedó paralizado, sin hacer nada, me sentí idiota igualmente. Siempre pensé que entre ellos dos había algo, y no me equivoqué del todo. Si yo hubiese estado en su situación, no la dejaría acercarse o la empujaría, pero no me dejaría besar, así como así. Sasuke se había dejado, no la frenó, y eso me dolía igual que si le hubiese correspondido el beso.

Ino y Shion opinaban que había actuado demasiado deprisa, pero ya las cosas estaban hechas. Toneri me hizo creer durante meses que estaba loca, que me imaginaba las cosas cuando empezaba a pensar que había otra.

Finalmente tuve la razón, lo descubrí paseando con ella por la calle y no quería que volviese a sucederme lo mismo. No quería que Sasuke me prometiese una y otra vez que no había nada y luego sentir que tenía la razón, que todo era como lo pensaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Shion tras venir al salón con su taza de café.

—Hola...

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, mirándome con lástima.

—Sí, todo mejor —sonreí.

Nada estaba mejor, pero no quería volver a lo de antes. Con la ruptura de Toneri me pasé más de un mes lamentándome de mí misma y todos me trataban con lástima, como si fuese un animal herido. Había aprendido a que tenía que dejar esos sentimientos fuera, que no me hacían ningún bien.

—¿Qué tal con tu cita? —pregunté para despejarme un poco del tema.

—Bien, anoche nos escribieron, quieren vernos hoy —Shion no podía evitar sonreír.

—La verdad es que cuando lo pienso aún no me lo creo, jamás hubiese imaginado que acabaríais así. Mellizos, aunque son muy diferentes.

—Por lo poco que pude conocer al pretendiente de mi hermana, eso parece —sonrió —, Kiba parece más atrevido y Naruto un poco más como yo.

—¿Tímido?

—Sí, algo así, hemos encajado bien.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotras, espero que dure.

—Pues por ahora vamos a conocernos, pero no sé, siento que es diferente a todos los hombres con los que he estado —confesó Shion.

—¿Y qué piensas de Ino y Kiba?

En ese momento Ino apareció por la puerta, con otra sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Hablando de mí? —bromeó.

—Sí, solo que no nos has dado tiempo a decir cosas malas —seguí con la broma.

—Opino como mi hermana —se sentó en el sofá junto a mí —, por ahora no conoceremos, pero creo que todo tiene buena pinta.

—La verdad es que me alegro mucho por vosotras —miré a ambas dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—Ahora la que me preocupas, como siempre, eres tú —dijo Ino.

Volví a pensar de nuevo en Sasuke y sentía que seguía sin tener nada claro. Shion y Ino decían que me lo había tomado a la tremenda, que tenía que haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar, pero no supe reaccionar de otra forma. En cuanto lo vi con Hotaru, un remolino de recuerdos vino a mi cabeza d todo lo que pasó con Toneri y me sentí atrapada en el pasado.

El beso entre ellos dos venía a mi mente todo el tiempo y se reproducía una y otra vez. No pude escuchar bien por qué discutían, no entendía por qué todo acabo con un beso. Pensé que quizá en el pasado habían tenido algo o algo por el estilo, pero no había podido oír bien nada, solo pude ver el beso y a ambos hablando alterados mientras agitaban los brazos.

—No tenéis que preocuparos por mí, estaré bien, además, ya pronto vuelvo al trabajo.

—Sasuke parece un buen chico —dijo Shion, temerosa por mi reacción.

—No sé ya que pensar, con lo que me hizo Toneri, me cuesta demasiado confiar en alguien y más cuando veo ciertas cosas.

—Sé que Toneri se portó mal —me respondió —, pero eso no debe cegarte.

—Lo vi besándose con Hotaru...

—Viste a Hotaru besándole, que no es lo mismo —corrigió Ino.

La miré, me sentía un poco enfadada.

—Si alguien te besa y no quieres, no te quedas quieto sin hacer nada, sabiendo que está mal.

—Quizás no supo cómo reaccionar, a todos nos puede pasar —dijo Shion.

—¿Lo estáis defendiendo? —pregunté, mirando a ambas.

—Para nada —Ino negó con la cabeza —, solo queremos que medites las cosas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre las 3. Me gustaban sus consejos, su forma de preocuparse por mí, pero a veces me sentía incomprendida. A ellas no le había pasado nada de eso, imaginaba que ni sabían cómo podían reaccionar si hubiesen estado en mi lugar.

—Creo que nos vamos a ir a arreglar... —dijo Shion —, hemos quedado con los chicos.

—Está bien —levanté la cabeza y sonreí, no quería estar enfadada con ellas —, que lo paséis bien.

—Si quieres venir... —propuso Ino.

—No, para nada, no voy a interrumpir eso.

—Tú nunca interrumpes nada —dijo Shion.

—En serio, pasadlo bien, yo soy feliz aquí tirada viendo películas.

Ambas se miraron y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Agradecí que no me presionaran más, no estaba en ese momento para escuchar demasiadas cosas. Necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo lo sucedido y dejar de darle vuelta a las cosas.

Después de creer que había superado lo de Toneri, lo de Sasuke no fue mucho mejor. Seguía pensando que era el hombre de mis sueños, seguía muriéndome por él, pero no iba a pagar de nuevo el precio de ser la más tonta del mundo y soportarle todo lo que me hiciese.

**. . . . . .**

Pasé unos días intentando olvidar un poco todo lo que había vivido esas vacaciones. Cuando comenzaron pensé que mi mayor plan iba a ser ir a comprar el pan de vez en cuando, pero todo fue bastante movidito. No imaginé que iba a conocer a una persona como Sasuke y que por fin me iba a dar cuenta de que ya no sentía casi nada por Toneri. Me empeñé en pensar que seguía siendo el hombre de mi vida, que jamás podría rehacer la mía. Ya sea por lo bueno o lo malo que viví, al menos me quedé con la sensación de que podía seguir hacia adelante cuando quisiera.

Ino y Shion salían un poco más que de costumbre y eso se debía a Naruto y a Kiba. Me parecía bastante graciosos verlos juntos, sobre todo cuando venían a despedirlas y yo estaba asomada al balcón esperándolas. Se veían completamente idénticos por fuera, sin embargo, cada pareja era un mundo completamente diferente al otro.

Lo que me seguía sorprendiendo era el cambio de actitud de Ino. A ratos parecía incluso más comprensiva que Shion, y eso ya era algo difícil de alcanzar. Se empezó a tomar todo con más calma y serenidad, Kiba le había hecho bastante bien. Quizás el estar enamorada la mantenía sosegada, dejándola ser como en realidad era por dentro.

Shion soñaba ya hasta con casarse con Naruto. Ella era demasiado soñadora, pero si seguían así seguramente lo conseguían. Ya me imaginaba yendo a altar con las dos y celebrando la típica boda de parejas gemelos que una solo piensa que existen en las películas.

Todo para ellas iba viento en popa y de alguna forma las envidiaba.

—¿Hoy no salís? —pregunté al verlas toda la tarde tiradas conmigo en el sofá

—Naruto y Kiba trabajan hasta tarde, además decidimos acompañarte un día —dijo Shion.

—No tenéis que quedaros por mí.

—Sí que tenemos, eres nuestra amiga —Ino me sonrió.

—No seáis tontas...

Me gustaba sentir que me quería, que estaba ahí conmigo, pero no quería ser un incordio. Tenían que vivir su romance y mucho más en esa época, en la que apenas estaban empezando.

—¿Alguien quiere un café? —Shion se levantó.

—Yo sí —respondí rápidamente.

—Me apunto —dijo Ino.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Llevaba días dando vueltas por ahí, apenas le echaba cuenta.

—¿Es tuyo el que suena? —preguntó Shion mirando hacia la mesa del salón.

—Sí, mira quién llama.

Se acercó y lo cogió. Se empezó a poner nerviosa.

—¡Es Sasuke!

Me incorporé de un salto y cogí mi móvil. No me esperaba una llamada por su parte.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunté.

—¡Responde! —dijo Ino.

—Pero ¿Qué digo?

Con tanta duda, la llamada se cortó.

—Anda... ya has perdido la oportunidad...—dijo Ino negando con la cabeza

—¿Qué oportunidad?

—De hablar con él, estáis deseando los dos.

—Me he puesto nerviosa, no sabía qué decir.

—Eso no importa, tenías que haber respondido y haber reaccionado sobre la marcha...

Ino volvía a reñirme como hacía antes.

—Bueno, haya paz —dijo Shion —, quizás vuelva a intentarlo.

—Seguramente anda pensando que está ignorándolo —dijo Ino.

En ese mismo instante, el móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Sasuke volvía a llamarme y no tardé en responder. Por un lado, seguía estando enfadada, pero por otro no podía negar que me moría de ganas por escucharlo.

—¿Sí? —respondí siendo un poco distante.

—Hola, Hinata...

—Hola...

Ino me amenazó para que pusiese el altavoz, siempre quería oírlo todo. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, así que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó

—Bien... —respondí sin más.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

—Mira, te llamo porque bueno, es mi trabajo y tengo que comunicarte que uno de los chicos de la otra noche quiere concertar una cita.

Me quedé un poco anonadada, no esperaba que ese fuese el mensaje.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, como la del otro día...

—Eh...

Me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

—Hinata —Ino se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme —, dile que sí, que aceptas, que eso seguramente le jode y le pone celoso.

—Pero... —dije en voz baja, mirándola.

Tenía que reaccionar, que decir algo, pero no me salía nada.

—¿Hinata? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí...

—Tengo que comunicarle a la otra persona si quieres...

—¿De quién se trata?

—Kankuro, ¿Te suena?

No me sonaba de nada y no quería mantener otra cita a ciegas, pero lo que dijo Ino me hizo dudar. Quizás podía devolverle un poco de lo que me había hecho, que viera que seguía teniendo citas y que no iba a estar muriéndome por él.

—Ah, sí... sí —respondí intentando parecer segura de mí misma.

—Entonces te comunicaré por mensaje los detalles, ¿Vale?

—Está bien...

Colgamos casi a la vez, de manera muy fría. No entendía bien qué había pasado, necesitaba tiempo para asumirlo.

—¿Crees que es buena idea que haya aceptado? —preguntó Shion a Ino.

—Claro que sí, tiene que parecer una mujer fuerte, que sigue con su vida, no ir llorándole a la primera.

—No sé, chicas, no estoy segura de lo que acabo de hacer —dije dudosa.

—Hinata, Sasuke y tú vais a acabar juntos —dijo Ino, ya sea de una manera o de otra, así que al menos devuélvele un poquito de su propia medicina.

—¿Cómo vamos a acabar juntos si ni siquiera hablamos y, además, me pongo a tener citas con otro?

—Tú sigue teniendo excusa para mantenerte en contacto con él y deja que las cosas pasen.

No entendí nada de lo que quería decir, pero en ese momento no estaba para darle vueltas a las cosas. Escuchar a Sasuke y saber que seguía ahí, aunque fuese por motivos laborales, me alegraba un poco.

La última cita que tuve en su local fue agradable y me lo pasé bien, mucho más entretenida de lo que pensaba. Seguramente era ese chico que ejercía de abogado el que llamó para vernos de nuevo.

Pensaba que me venía bien una noche igual, en la que pudiese despejarme de todo. No quería arrepentirme de haber aceptado, en el fondo me alegraba que Sasuke viese que seguía con mi vida, así que intenté ponerle buena actitud al asunto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

—¿Creéis que voy bien así? —pregunté a Shion y Ino antes de irme al restaurante a encontrarme con mi cita.

—¡Por fin te pones algo decente! —celebró Ino.

—No sé, creo que me he excedido —aquel vestido corto me sentaba bien, pero me sentía algo incómoda.

—Te queda maravilloso, te lo aseguro —dijo Shion.

—¿No va a pensar que quiero algo más que amistad? Porque es lo único que me interesa.

—Tú tranquila, seguro que irá todo bien —me guiñó un ojo.

Me miré de nuevo en el espejo que teníamos en la entrada e intenté convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Había pensado ir con algún pantalón y cualquier camisa, pero Ino no me lo permitió. Me hizo ir a cambiarme tres veces antes de salir, me sentía desesperada. No entendía por qué le tenía que poner tanto interés a aquella noche.

—¿Estáis seguras de que no podéis acompañarme? —puse cara de lástima —Aunque sea a la puerta...

—Sabes que siempre que podemos vamos contigo, pero hoy hemos quedado.

Shion y Ino últimamente solo hacían planes con Naruto y Kiba. Lo entendía, pero por otra parte reclamaba atención por parte de ellas sin darme cuenta.

—Es que no me siento segura...

—¡No! —dijo Ino en voz alta —No empieces con las dudas y tus tonterías, vas a ir y punto.

—Vale, vale... —la miré y puse los brazos en alto —Tranquila...

Con ella no valían las excusas, para Ino era todo o blanco o negro. Si no fuera por ella y por su carácter seguramente no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que hice en mi vida, pero necesitaba algo de apoyo. Me sentía completamente nerviosa ante la idea de tener otra cita con un desconocido y más sin acordarme siquiera de quién era ese tal Kankuro.

—Pues me marcharé... —puse otra vez cara de lástima.

—Vamos, no va a ser para tanto —dijo Shion.

—Va a estar bien, tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Y si resulta ser otro como el que me escupía en el postre?

—Jajaja —Ino empezó a reírse —, bueno, así no te engordas tanto con la cena.

—Qué simpática...

—Vamos, vete, vas a llegar tarde —animó Shion.

—Está bien...

Cogí mi bolso y mi cartera y me dirigí a coger un taxi cerca de casa. Por suerte para mí, quedaban cerca y no tenía que caminar mucho. Me sentía bastante incómoda e insegura al caminar con aquella pinta por la calle, últimamente no se hablaba de otra cosa que de violaciones e intentos de abusos.

Me monté en el primer taxi que vi y le di la dirección del restaurante. El nombre no me sonaba para nada y volvía a sentirme una extraña en mi propia ciudad. Había dejado de salir hacía mucho tiempo, me dedicaba a estar en la oficina y en casa, así que todo empezaba a ser demasiado desconocido para mí.

Los locales iban cambiando de dueño y de negocio, construían edificios nuevos, destruían otros..., sin embargo, yo no me enteraba de nada. Era demasiado joven para estar así, pero me había vuelto una auténtica antipática.

No iba ni a las reuniones que hacían las chicas de la oficina, siempre tenía alguna que otra excusa.

Por el camino no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en todo lo que me sucedió con Sasuke. No había salido de mi mente en todos esos días, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Los besos que nos dimos en la fiesta fueron diferentes a todos los que había probado con anterioridad. Sentí que me los daba con sinceridad, como si de verdad sintiese por mí todo lo que yo sentía por él.

—Es aquí, señorita —dijo el taxista mientras paraba el coche.

Pagué inmediatamente y me bajé del taxi. Me quedé bastante sorprendida al ver el exterior del restaurante y la zona en la que estaba. Había pasado por allí en más de una ocasión y estaba enamorada de aquellas casitas y parques que quedaban alrededor, pero jamás había visto ese lugar; debía ser totalmente nuevo.

Sasuke solo me había dado el nombre del restaurante y la hora a la que debía estar, pero no el teléfono del chico, por lo que no me podía comunicar.

Dudé en más de una ocasión si quedarme fuera esperando, pues seguramente iba a reconocerlo, pero no me apetecía sentirme sola y menos vestida de aquella forma.

Entre en el restaurante y me quedé con la boca abierta. Aquello era elegante al máximo, jamás había estado en un lugar así. Las mesas eran como de cristal, con centros de mesas sacados de películas. Todo estaba decorado en color negro y dorado, con algunos toques en rojo. Parecía que cualquier cosa que estaba allí dentro podía valer más de lo que yo podía ganar de sueldo en toda mi vida.

—Buenas noches —un chico enchaquetado se aceró a mí —. ¿Tiene reserva?

—Eso creo —lo miré indecisa —, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Sacó una especie de móvil grande y comenzó a buscar mi nombre. Ya no se llevaba eso de tener un libro grande en un atril, de forma tradicional, ya estaba todo informatizado.

—Sí, señorita, aquí esta —sonrió —, la acompaño a su mesa.

Comencé a seguirlo y me senté en una mesa que quedaba al fondo del restaurante.

—Esta es su mesa, su acompañante no tardará en llegar —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo mientras espera? ¿Agua, vino?

—Vino estaría bien, gracias.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

Me quedé embobada mirando toda la decoración, era demasiado increíble. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a preocuparme un poco con la cuenta, pero la vida estaba para darse caprichos. Seguramente el chico, que ejercía de abogado, estaba harto de ir a esos lugares a mantener reuniones con los clientes que tenía.

—Aquí tiene —el camarero me sirvió una copa de vino.

—Espero que no tarde mi acompañante —dije sin querer.

—Tranquila, no creo que la dejen sola, está usted muy guapa esta noche.

Me sonrojé un poco. Me alegré bastante de haber aceptado esa cita, el restaurante me parecía perfecto y los piropos del camarero no me venían nada mal para aumentar mi autoestima.

Empecé a tomar mi copa de vino y me acomodé en la mesa, me sentía muy cómoda El restaurante no estaba muy lleno, apenas había un par de mesas con gente ya cenando, así que miré mi reloj. Me había adelantado un poco a la hora de la cita, pero no me importaba.

Iba a disfrutar de esa noche, quería pasar un buen rato. Desde la ruptura con Toneri me pasé los días lamentándome y, aunque cuando conocí a Sasuke, todo eso desapareció, nuestro último encuentro fue agridulce. Me merecía conocer gente que tuviese interés en mí, a los que darles una oportunidad, y eso parecía que podía ser un buen comienzo.

**. . . . . .**

Empezaba a desesperarme. Miré el reloj un par de veces y mi cita no llegaba. Toda la seguridad que tenía en mí misma y en que todo iba a salir bien, desapareció. Odiaba la impuntualidad, por encima de todas las cosas, me sentía completamente ridícula allí asola.

Empezaba a pensar que todo el mundo me miraba y que seguramente estaban pensando que me habían dejado plantada. Me había tomado casi dos copas y media ya de vino y no hacía más que mirar a todas partes intentando buscar la cara que reía recordar de la cita exprés.

La impuntualidad siempre fue un concepto que no entendí. Si me decían un ahora, yo siempre estaba incluso antes, por educación. El llegar a tiempo a una cita o al trabajo era una forma de mostrar respeto a los demás, de que supieran que estabas interesada por la situación.

—¿Le sirvo otra copa? —el camarero volvió a acercarse a mi mesa.

—La verdad es que creo que voy a ir marchándome.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Llevo esperando aquí más de 40 minutos... Empieza a parecerme una falta de educación —no me aguanté las ganas de desahogarme

—Puede ser que su acompañante se haya atrasado por el tráfico o algún otro motivo, dele unos 10 minutos.

Hasta el camarero sentía lástima por mí e intentaba consolarme. Si mi sentimiento de vergüenza y ridículo no eran suficientes, con aquellas palabras me sentí aún peor. Tenía que estar dando una imagen deplorable para que se acercase a darme consejos.

—Creo que esa puede ser su cita, hay un chico que viene hacia aquí —dijo de repente.

Me hubiese dado la vuelta a mirar, pero me sentía demasiado molesta. No pensaba levantarme ni a darle dos besos, lo máximo que podía esperar de mi era un apretón de manos.

Cogí mi copa y comencé a beber intentando parecer que no me importaba su retraso, no quería parecer demasiada antipática en la primera cita, pero no podía disimular mi enfado ni evitar reprochárselo de alguna forma.

—Los dejo a solas —el camarero sonrió y se marchó.

Sentí cómo alguien se acercaba a mis espaldas y seguí en la misma actitud. No pensaba girarme con ninguna sonrisa ni nada por el estilo.

—Hola... —dijo.

Levanté la cabeza, aquella voz me sonaba familiar.

—¿Sasuke? —me quedé paralizada.

—Hola, Hinata.

Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, intentando buscar mi cita.

—¿Vienes a decirme que mi cita no va a llegar? Porque ya me lo puedo imaginar después de todo este tiempo esperando.

—Lo siento, he tenido que resolver unos asuntos.

—¿Lo siento? —no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Ya te explico...

El camarero se acercó con otra copa y le sirvió vino. Tenía la mente tan bloqueada al verlo allí que era incapaz de pensar.

—¿Quieren pedir ya la cena? —preguntó el camarero.

—Tranquilo, denos unos minutos.

—Está bien, cuando necesiten cualquier cosa, estaré pendiente.

—Gracias —sonrió Sasuke

Cogió su copa y se bebió el vino de una sola vez.

—¿Dónde está Kankuro? —pregunté.

—No hay ningún Kankuro, de hecho, fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no hay ningún Kankuro?

—Me inventé todo para verte... —agachó la cabeza, como avergonzado.

No supe qué hacer. Intentaba asimila toda la información lo más rápidamente posible. Había estado esperando a un chico que no existía, siendo mi verdadera cita con Sasuke.

—No entiendo...

—Tenía que hablar contigo, tenía que explicártelo todo...

—¿A través de mentiras? Porque esto no es más que un engaño.

—No encontré otra forma de verte, Hinata...

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, me sentía un poco decepcionada. Sabía que iba a ser reacia a aceptar una cita con él a la primera, pero estaba desubicada. Me había preparado para pasar la noche conociendo a un chico, sin más intenciones que ser amigos, y sin embargo estaba sentada frente a Sasuke.

—¿Sueles mentir mucho a la gente? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—El servicio de acompañante, Hotaru, la cena de hoy...

—Lo del servicio de acompañante me lo inventé por verte, me gustaste desde el principio, me atrajo tu forma de ser, de decir las cosas y no supe cómo llamar tu atención —respondió —, lo de la cena ha sido por lo mismo y lo de Hotaru no es mentira.

—No me digas que es mentira, vi suficiente.

—Cuando salí a fumar ella vino detrás, pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que había pasado contigo en la fiesta.

—Si te pide explicaciones es por algo.

—No, para nada —negaba con la cabeza —, ella tiene pareja, no sabía que sentía algo por mí.

—Ya... —no me lo terminaba de creer

—Es cierto que siempre estamos juntos, es mi mano derecha y trabajo con ella, pero jamás me interesó.

—Con el cuerpo que tiene, Hotaru debe interesarles a todos los chicos existentes.

—Pues a mí no, jamás la vi como algo más que una amistad.

—Venga ya... —Hotaru era demasiado atractiva para no mirarla más de dos veces.

—Te lo prometo... no sé por qué me dejé besar y no supe cómo reaccionar, pero no quiero tener nada con ella.

—¿Y por qué si conmigo? No soy nada del otro mundo.

—Desde aquel primer día, en el que me dijiste que mi local era cutre y nos reímos, sentí que eras de una manera diferente a las demás —me miró a los ojos —, además, me pareces perfecta.

—No digas idioteces...

—Digo la verdad, Hinata, he intentado acercarme a ti inventándome el servicio de acompañante y esta cena, no sé ya cómo puedo hacerlo y me siento fatal sabiendo que no quieres saber nada de mí.

Lo miraba, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Lo de Hotaru no me terminaba de convencer y lo que sentía por mí me sonaba más a ganas de hacerme la pelota. Sentía demasiadas cosas por Sasuke, pero no podía aclararme, necesitaba pensar y meditar todo.

—Sasuke, tengo que marcharme... —me levanté y cogí mi bolso.

—¿Por qué? Estamos hablando...

—He escuchado tu parte y necesito pensar, tengo un lío demasiado enorme en mi cabeza.

—Créeme, solo te esto diciendo la verdad.

Se le veía arrepentido, pero a mí no me gustaba tomar decisiones a la ligera. Tenía que sentarme a pensar las cosas y, sobre todo, lo que sentía.

—Ya hablaremos...

Salí del restaurante lo más rápidamente posible y paré un taxi que acababa de llegar a dejar a algunas personas. Abrí la puerta posterior para montarme y escuché a Sasuke a mis espaldas.

—¡Hinata! Espera —Sasuke se acercaba a mí.

—Dime...

—No quiero que te vayas sin esto.

—¿Sin qué? —lo miré pensando que me había olvidado de algo.

Sasuke se acercó, cogió mi cara y me besó. En ningún momento lo rechacé o me aparté, en el fondo yo también quería sentirlo.

—Sé que necesitas tu tiempo, pero llámame, ¿vale? —dijo apartándose de mí.

Me monté en el taxi y me marché. Por una parte, me hubiese gustado quedarme y que todo terminase bien aquella noche, pero, por otro lado, necesitaba calma. No podía meterme de nuevo en ninguna relación sin estar segura de todo al máximo. Había sufrido una ruptura amorosa hacía meses, de una relación en la que soporté muchas cosas, no iba a tomarme de nuevo las cosas a la ligera.

**. . . . . .**

A pesar de todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza, pude dormir profundamente.

Llevaba días necesitando ese tipo de descanso y amanecer con la mente despejada. No paraba de darle vueltas a las ganas que tenía de estar con Sasuke, pero sentía miedo a la vez de que me volviese a pasar de nuevo lo mismo que con Toneri.

Tener a Hotaru allí con él todo el tiempo ya significaba una amenaza para mí. No quería estar con una persona y pensar todo el día que quizás estuviese besándose con otra. Lo más importante en ese momento para mí era la confianza y la fidelidad y si me sentía algo insegura en ese aspecto prefería no arriesgarme, no quería sufrir más.

Me levanté a hacerme el desayuno y una gran taza de café. Cuando llegué a casa la noche anterior las gemelas no se encontraban, así que supuse que habían llegado bastante tarde de su cita. Me sentía feliz por ellas y quería tener lo mismo, pero el miedo a sufrir me ganaba de alguna manera.

Intenté no hacer mucho ruido, pero fue imposible. Cada vez que cogía una taza se me caía otra e igualmente pasaba con los platos. Las gemelas iban a acabar levantándose medio enfadadas y tenían toda la razón del mundo. Les encantaba dormir, pero tenían el sueño demasiado ligero, cualquier ruido las podía despertar de mal humor.

Cuando terminé todo, me encontré a Shion en la puerta de la cocina. Tenía aún los ojos pegados y aprecia que no había dormido mucho tiempo.

—Siento despertarte... He intentado no hacer ruido...

—No importa, tranquila.

Me dirigí al salón mientras ella se servía una taza de café. Me sentía realmente mal por haberla despertado, pero cuanto menos ruido intentaba una hacer, más terminaba haciendo sin querer.

Me senté en la mesa y cuando me dispuse a disfrutar de mi desayuno, vi aparecer a Ino. Finalmente, con mi torpeza, había conseguido despertarla a las dos. Esperaba que, después de tomarse sus respectivos cafés diarios, estuviesen de un humor aceptable.

Shion trajo un par de tazas de café para las dos y se sentaron en la mesa conmigo. No me atrevía a hablar mucho y decidí ignorarlas durante un rato, pero pronto me di cuenta de que ambas me miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunte levantando la cabeza.

—¿No piensas contar? —preguntó Shion.

—No hay mucho que decir...

—¿Tienes una cita con Sasuke y crees que nos vamos a quedar sin saber nada? —preguntó Ino medio indignada.

Me quedé mirándolas sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabéis que tuve una cita con Sasuke?

—Porque la organizamos nosotras con él —confesó Ino sin problemas.

—¿Por qué eres así de brusca? —Shion la miró.

—¡Qué más da! Va a enterarse —respondió Ino

—Pero teníamos que ser un poco más precavidas, puede enfadarse —dijo Shion.

—Si se enfada que beba agua, le toca aguantarnos de todos modos —Ino me volvió a mirar.

Las miraba medio discutir y no daba crédito. Supieron todo el tiempo lo que iba a pasar, lo habían organizado y me hicieron creer la misma mentira que Sasuke.

—¿Por qué te crees que te animé tanto a aceptar la cita con ese tal Kankuro? —dijo Ino.

—En realidad fue gracioso —Shion comenzó a sonreír.

—Sí, ver cómo decías que te sonaba el nombre —Ino no pudo evitar reírse de mí.

Las miraba sin decir nada.

—Vamos, no te enfades —Shion me miró y me sonrió —, lo hicimos por tu bien.

—Ya podíais haber avisado, me quedé sin saber qué hacer —respondí.

—Si te llegamos a decir la verdad, no ibas, eres demasiado terca —dijo Ino.

—En eso tiene razón... —Shion apoyó el comentario de su hermana.

Sabía que era terca, lo reconocía, pero me sentía un poco engañada. No quería enfadarme con ellas dos, lo habían hecho pensando en que era lo mejor para mí, no podía reprochárselo.

—Entonces... —Ino me miró, esperando que contase la historia.

—Cuando llegó Sasuke intentó explicármelo todo, pero necesito tiempo para pensar —resumí a historia en una sola frase.

—¿No piensas contar detalles? —preguntó Ino.

—Quitando que me hizo esperarlo casi una hora, que me quedé a cuadros cuando apareció y me confesó que no existía el tal Kankuro y que nos acabamos besando, pues sí, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo que os acabasteis besando? —Shion estaba sorprendida.

—Decidí irme cuando habló, después de lo de Toneri no estoy para tomarme las cosas a la ligera, pero antes de marcharme en el taxi, me besó.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! Parece de película —la imaginación de Shion comenzaba a volar.

—Entonces todo arreglado, ¿no? —preguntó Ino.

—No... Necesito pensar...

—¿Qué necesitas pensar? —preguntó Ino medio enfadada —Quieres estar con él y él quiere estar contigo, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé, tengo miedo de que me pase otra vez lo mismo que con Toneri, no quiero darlo todo para acabar encontrándomelo con Hotaru de nuevo.

—Lo que te pasó con Toneri no puede condicionarte para otras relaciones, así nunca conseguirás ser feliz —dijo Shion.

Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no podía evitar sentir ese miedo.

—De Hotaru ya nos encargaremos más adelante —Ino me miró directamente a los ojos —, ahora lo importante es que Sasuke y tú estéis juntos, tal y como queréis.

—Yo ya no sé qué quiero... —respondí.

—¡Vamos! No seas tonta, sabes que quieres con él, déjate llevar —Ino volvía a regañarme como siempre.

—Tengo que pensarlo, necesito tiempo.

—No la presiones, es mejor que la dejemos pensar —Shion miró a Ino.

—Está bien... —respondió.

Seguí tomando mi desayuno, dejando la conversación a un lado. Esperaba que de nuevo las dos insistiesen en seguir con la conversación, pero eso no sucedió. Ino y Shion siguieron tomando su café, en silencio.

Tenía que encontrar mi espacio para pensar y meditar bien las cosas. No me gustaban las relaciones esporádicas ni los rollos de una noche, sino una relación larga y estable. Si elegía a Sasuke era con expectativas a futuro, así que tenía que sopesar bien todo para estar segura antes de tirarme a la piscina.

**. . . . . .**

Me pasé el resto de la tarde metida en mi habitación, tirada en la cama y mirando el móvil. Mi sitio favorito siempre fue el sofá, pero con las gemelas por allí no me apetecía enfrentarme a conversaciones a cada rato. Necesitaba soledad y sentirme sin presiones.

Pulsé varias veces el contacto de Sasuke, con la intención de llamarlo, pero no me atrevía. Intentaba ensayar todo el tiempo qué podía decirle, pero no se me ocurría por dónde empezar. No quería parecer desesperada y tampoco antipática, tenía que encontrar un punto medio.

Sasuke me gustaba, me encantó desde el primer momento, pero no quería que pensase que era tonta y que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Quería empezar con él teniendo unas bases sólidas y, sobre todo, las cosas claras.

—¿Hinata? —Shion golpeó mi puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro...

Las gemelas se sentaron en la cama, a mi lado.

—Vístete, vamos a salir —ordenó Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vistas, que vamos a salir —repitió.

—No tengo muchas ganas...

—Lo sabemos, pero no puedes negarte... —dijo Shion.

—Id vosotras, no me apetece ir a ningún sitio, de verdad —intenté convencerlas.

—Lo siento, ya hemos decidido que vienes.

Ino me miró y se levantó a sacar prendas de mi armario. Shion me miraba como resignada, como si no tuviese escapatoria.

—No quiero salir, Ino... —repetí.

—Hinata, necesitamos una noche de chicas, que te despejes, aquí no vas a solucionar nada...

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero nada —me interrumpió Ino —, pero nada.

—Vamos a celebrar nuestra amistad, te necesitamos con nosotras.

Resoplé varias veces. Odiaba quedarme allí todo el día encerrada, pero tampoco me apetecía salir. No sabía cómo decirles que no sin ser brusca y antipática.

—¿Quieres ponerte este o prefieres este? —Ino me mostraba dos vestidos de mi armario.

—Ninguno...

—¡Vas a venir! ¡Es noche de chicas! ¡Así que ya puedes cambiar tu cara! —Ino se enfadó un poco.

—Yo que tú no la haría enfadar... —Shion me miró.

Aquella mujer me dio miedo, como siempre. Era imparable cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y no se podía luchar contra ella.

Me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos y su mirada se iba enfureciendo aún más.

—Vamos a salir en 10 minutos, así que tú decides si vas arreglada o en pijama.

—Venga, Hinata...

—Está bien... —suspiré.

En menos de media hora me había puesto un vestido, me habían echado algo de maquillaje y estábamos montadas en el coche dispuestas a salir. Shion puso música en mi habitación mientras terminaban de ayudarme con todo, lo que me animó un poco. Estaba resignada a hacer aquel plan con las dos, así que intenté ponerle la mejor actitud que pude.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté por el camino.

—No sé, donde nos lleve el viento —dijo Ino.

—Lo importante es estar las tres juntas, el lugar es lo de menos —Shion tenía razón.

Después de conducir un buen rato, acabamos aparcando en una especie de restaurante cerca del río. Aquel lugar siempre fue de mis favoritos, aunque no había ido en muchas ocasiones. A Toneri no le gustaba ir a cenar fuera y perdí muchos años de mi vida encerrada en casa.

De alguna manera, aunque me resultase pesado, me gustaba la insistencia de Ino. Por mí misma era incapaz de organizar ningún tipo de plan, pero ella siempre conseguía sacarme de casa. Gracias a las gemelas pude hacer una vida social más activa y no perder el resto de mis días tirada en el sofá lamentándome de todo lo que pasaba.

Al entrar en el restaurante, rápidamente nos acomodaron en una mesa.

Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y positividad que me gustaba bastante.

Aquel lugar apenas tenía muros, si no que todo eran cristaleras, para poder tener la mejor vista posible del río. La decoración no es que fuese demasiado impresionante, pero el ambiente, con la música de fondo y las vistas que ofrecía, lo hacían demasiado especial.

El camarero no tardó mucho en servirnos un par de copas y Ino se puso de pie a brindar. Debo reconocer que eso me dio un poco de vergüenza, pues varias mesas se pusieron a mirarnos.

—Quiero brindar por mi amiga Hinata —levantó la copa —, porque a pesar de todo, siempre me acabas haciendo caso y te quiero un montón.

—Sí, te mereces que te pasen cosas buenas en la vida —Shion se levantó y cogió su copa.

—Muchas gracias —me vi obligada a ponerme de pie —, sois las mejores amigas que puedo tener.

—¡Por nosotras! —dio Ino en voz alta.

—¡Por nosotras! —repetimos Shion y yo chocando nuestras copas con ella.

Después de beber un sorbo junto a ellas, empezaron a actuar de manera extraña. Ino se marchó de la mesa mientras me sonreía y Shion comenzó a seguirla después de guiñarme un ojo.

—¿Dónde vais...? —pregunté.

Estaba allí de pie, observando cómo se iban de repente las dos y me dejaban sola. No entendía bien qué estaba pasando, acabábamos de levantarnos a celebrar nuestra amistad.

Sentí que alguien aparecía por detrás de mí y me taparon los ojos. Intenté por todos los medios quitarme aquella venda, pensando en que todo el mundo estaría mirándome y me sentía desconcertada. No entendía nada.

—Siéntate —me susurró una voz en el oído.

Sentí como unas manos empujaban mis hombros hacia abajo y quedaba sentada de nuevo en la silla. Por más que intentaba quitarme aquella venda que me habían puesto, había alguien que me lo impedía. No quería ponerme a gritar ni nada por el estilo en un lugar ubico, pero comenzaba a angustiarme.

En apenas unos segundos, conseguí quitármela, ya nadie me lo impedía.

Pude ver a Shion y Ino de pie junto a sus parejas Naruto y Kiba, abrazados y mirándome. Todos me sonrieron, como si fuesen a ver la escena más bonita del mundo.

Me fijé que detrás de ellos aparecía Sasuke y casi me quise morir. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura de que no había acabado allí por casualidad.

Traía una rosa roja en una mano y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Me quedé allí sentada mientras se acercaba, olvidando que todo el restaurante estaba observándome. El corazón me latía con fuera, no podía pararlo y mis nervios aumentaban más y más cuando lo veía acercarse.

—Hola, Hinata —me sonrió y se puso de rodillas.

—Hola... —dije tímidamente.

Me ofreció la rosa y la acepté, era la flor más hermosa que jamás había visto.

—Te he traído aquí, ayudado por ellas —miró a Shion y a Ino —, para hacerte una pregunta.

Las miré. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, quería matarlas y por otro agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

—¿Quieres darme una oportunidad? —preguntó Sasuke.

Lo miré durante unos segundos. No podía negar que aquello era lo más bonito que me había pasado nunca y que me moría de ganas por tirarme a sus brazos. Sasuke quería estar conmigo y yo me merecía ser feliz, fuese como fuese. El hombre de mis sueños estaba de rodillas, pidiéndome formar parte de mi vida, no podía atrasar más ese momento.

—Sí... creo que sí...

—¡Dilo con firmeza! —gritó Ino.

—¡Sí! —sonreí.

Todo el restaurante comenzó a aplaudir y Sasuke se acercó a besarme, con una sonrisa en la cara. Quería morirme de la vergüenza, pero estaba viviendo el momento más bonito de mi vida y me centré solo en nosotros dos.

Las gemelas y sus parejas se acercaron rápidamente a abrazarnos, formando una piña. Tenía entre mis brazos a las personas que más quería en este mundo, no podía pedir más. La vida me había dado otra oportunidad de enamorarme y tener a mi lado al hombre de mis sueños, por fin iba a ser completamente feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Cita Exprés. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Un poco, ¿tú?

—Bastante.

—Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? —intenté animarlo.

—Estoy seguro de eso—me sonrió.

La campana de citas comenzó a sonar y por fin estrenamos el nuevo local que habíamos conseguido. Dejé mi trabajo como administrativa en la oficina y me dediqué a ayudar a que el negocio de Sasuke prosperase.

En cuanto Hotaru se enteró de que íbamos en serio, decidió abandonarlo, dejándolo solo. Sasuke había luchado durante muchos años para que aquello funcionase, así que no me lo pensé ni un solo segundo. Me quedé a su lado y en menos de un año conseguimos aumentar el número de participantes y otro local en el que organizar bien el negocio.

Las parejas que habíamos colocado en las mesas nuevas empezaban a recibir sus visitas y Sasuke y yo nos quedamos mirando orgullosos nuestro trabajo.

—Te agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto por mí, no lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda—Sasuke me miró.

—Eres lo que más me importa en la vida y voy a esta a tu lado siempre.

—Te quiero, Hinata—se acercó a mi cara.

—Y yo a ti.

Sasuke y yo nos fundimos en un beso. Las citas exprés me habían llevado a conocerlo y lo único que me importaba en la vida era luchar por él y por todo lo que le rodeaba. Me sentía completa estando a su lado, viendo cómo crecía su negocio y nuestra relación a la vez.

La vida me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo y comprobar que todos los hombres no eran iguales. Me tocó besar a sapos antes de encontrar a mi príncipe azul, pero hubiese repetido una y otra vez todo lo que viví si ese era el final que me deparaba el destino.


End file.
